AVATAR, EL ÚLTIMO MAESTRO AIRE: LOS DOS HERMANOS
by zorry2000
Summary: Toph sigue lastimada, y eso retrasa a todos en la búsqueda de Ozai. En una acampada, el Avatar y sus amigos conocerán a dos valientes hermanos que demostrarán ser poderosos aliados, y le enseñarán a la maestra-tierra que el amor sí puede llegar...
1. El tatuado

1. EL TATUADO

Caía la noche. El Avatar y sus amigos avanzaban lentamente, luego que se separaran del numeroso grupo de guerreros, que incluía al padre de Katara y Sokka, a los amigos luchadores de Toph, y a los maestros-agua de los pantanos, amigos de Katara y Aang. Habían decidido seguir por su cuenta para evitarles retrasos, pero aprovechaban el tiempo haciendo que el AvataR practicara sus nuevas habilidades, y el príncipe Zuko comenzaba a iniciarlo en el fuego-control.

Zuko aún estaba muy arrepentido de haber lastimado los pies de Toph, y no sabía que ella secretamente ya lo había perdonado, y no se lo decía para que aprendiera un poco de humildad. Luego de viajar durante toda la noche, al amanecer llegaron a un hermoso valle al pie de dos montañas, donde había un bosquecillo de altos y tupidos árboles, y una quieta laguna de aguas transparentes que invitaba a nadar. Decidieron que era un buen lugar para acampar y descansar un poco del viaje, pero Zuko le dijo a Aang que era mejor aprovechar la mañana para practicar.

— Está bien Zuko — dijo el Avatar —, practicaremos un poco, y luego almorzaremos.

— Oigan chicos — dijo entonces Katara —, casi ya no quedan provisiones y no hay por aquí ningún poblado para abastecernos.

— Pues creo que tendremos que cazar nuestra comida — dijo Sokka con aire de autosuficiencia —. Permítanme, yo conseguiré comida.

— Te alcanzaremos luego — dijo Zuko —, primero quiero enseñarle algunos movimientos a Aang.

— ¿Y ustedes no vienen? — les dijo Sokka a las chicas —. Así verán al cazador experto en acción.

— No gracias "cazador experto" — dijo Toph con sarcasmo —. Por si no recuerdas, mis pies están vendados y siguen quemados, no puedo "ver" nada así.

Zuko bajó la cabeza, avergonzado por el comentario de Toph.

—Yo prefiero quedarme con Toph — dijo Katara —. Quisiera descansar del viaje y tal vez aplicarle una curación de agua-control en sus pies. Quizá se mejoren un poco.

— Bueno — convino Aang —, pero tengan cuidado. Hágannos señales si pasa algo.

Luego de que los chicos se fueran, Katara ayudó a caminar a su renuente amiga hasta la orilla de la laguna, donde la maestra-tierra hizo brotar un par de rocas redondas y lisas para sentarse e introducir sus llagados pies en el agua. Katara comenzó a aplicarle su curación, mientras el sol matinal seguía subiendo en el cielo.

— Oye Toph — le dijo Katara en un momento dado a su amiga —, está haciendo ya mucho calor, ¿qué te parecería si nos refrescamos un rato en el agua?

— Ay Katara — dijo Toph —, ¿ya no recuerdas que le tengo pánico al agua? Toda mi vida me la he pasado en tierra firme, nunca aprendí a nadar.

— Anda, sólo un poco, si quieres, yo te enseño — insistió la maestra-agua —. Mira, además aquí en la orilla está muy bajito el fondo, puedes quedarte sentada aquí si no quieres nadar. Yo cuidaré que nada te pase. Entre más agua te toque, mejor será la curación de tus pies.

— ¿En serio? — dijo Toph animándose — Bueno está bien, pero sólo porque confío en ti, y porque estoy harta de estas vendas en mis pies. Oye, pero recuerda que mi poder no funciona igual en el agua.

— No te preocupes, no hay nadie cerca en kilómetros. Y sin los chicos por aquí, hasta podríamos nadar sin nada puesto.

— Eehhh… mejor no — dijo Toph sonrojándose. Katara pensó que era por pudor, pero en realidad su amiga se había imaginado a Sokka viéndola nadar sin ropa alguna.

— Bueno, no te asustes, estaba bromeando — dijo Katara para que Toph no se arrepintiera —. Nos dejaremos la ropa interior, ¿sí?

Tras convencerla de nuevo, ambas chicas se despojaron de casi todo lo que traían puesto, y Katara ayudó a Toph a avanzar lentamente dentro de la laguna. En verdad que sintieron un alivio muy refrescante del calor, y Toph poco a poco le iba perdiendo el miedo al agua.

— ¡Aaaaahhhh! — dijo Toph luego de un rato —. Mis pies se sienten mucho mejor. De verdad que es muy bueno esto de nadar.

— Claro amiga — dijo Katara —, te lo digo yo por experiencia.

— Pues no te imagino nadando así en los mares de donde vives — contestó Toph riendo —, deben quedar como témpanos luego de salir a la playa. ¡Ja, ja, ja!

— ¡Muy gracioso, toma! — dijo Katara salpicándola en la cara.

— ¡Hey, no vale, yo no puedo verte! — dijo Toph salpicando hacia todas partes, aunque sabía que sería prácticamente imposible salpicar a una maestra-agua. De repente se quedó quieta, como si escuchara algo con mucha atención.

— ¿Toph qué pasa, te ocurre algo? — dijo Katara preocupándose.

— No sé — contestó la chica ciega —. Me pareció sentir un movimiento extraño a través de la roca donde estoy sentada. Sé que es imposible, pero sentí como pasos de alguien.

— No Toph, no puede ser — dijo Katara —. Yo estoy flotando en el agua, y aquí no hay nadie más que nosotras.

— Katara — le contestó Toph sigilosamente —, lo estoy sintiendo ahora, y viene muy cerca de nosotras.

Katara giró en redondo para asegurarse de que era la imaginación de Toph que le jugaba una broma, pero vio con espanto que efectivamente, en la superficie del agua se dibujaba un rastro de burbujas dirigiéndose hacia ellas. Su reacción fue instantánea, y con un rápido movimiento del brazo removió una gran columna de agua hacia arriba, llevándose el susto de su vida al ver que también había expulsado el cuerpo semidesnudo de un hombre joven, tatuado en casi todas partes, que las miraba con fiereza mientras tomaba altura.

— ¡Toph, pronto usa tu poder y arroja piedras del fondo de la laguna hacia el centro! — gritó Katara, mientras hacía que el agua la impulsara hacia donde estaba su amiga. Toph obedeció, pero al no poder apuntar con precisión arrojaba las piedras al azar, tratando de centrarse en un solo punto. El hombre tatuado las esperó, y comenzó a saltar de roca en roca avanzando rápidamente hacia las chicas.

— ¡Más fuerte Toph, arrójalas más fuerte! — gritaba Katara con desesperación. A Toph entonces se le ocurrió una idea, y levantó una columna de roca desde el fondo de la laguna. Cuando el tatuado puso los pies en ella, Toph la separó en dos, provocando que perdiera el equilibrio y se descontrolara su caída, momento que aprovechó Katara para golpearle con una gran bola de agua que lo mandó aturdido hasta la otra orilla de la laguna, donde quedó sin sentido.

— ¡Pronto Toph, vámonos de aquí! — dijo Katara, tomando del brazo a Toph y llevándola a la orilla.

— ¿Qué era Katara, qué nos atacó? — preguntó Toph. Como el hombre estaba en el aire, no pudo distinguir qué era lo que atacaban.

— Era un hombre, un hombre tatuado de todos lados — explicó Katara mientras tomaban sus ropas —. Tenía cara de pocos amigos, quién sabe qué intenciones tendría.

— ¿Y dónde está ahora? — dijo Toph.

— Cayó en la otra orilla de la laguna, creo que se desmayó.

— No, no lo creo. Siento que alguien camina del otro lado de la laguna.

— No Toph, no es posible. Lo estoy viendo desde aquí, y sigue tumbado en el suelo.

— E-entonces, ¿por qué siento unos pasos lentos y pesados, que se dirigen a la laguna?

Ambas chicas callaron. El miedo se estaba apoderando de ellas, pues Katara ya sentía en los pies el vibrar de los pasos que su amiga describía. Además de crujidos de ramas y tronidos de rocas al partirse. Katara giró la vista, y vio con espanto que los árboles del bosquecillo al otro lado de la laguna se movían con rudeza, como si algo enorme se estuviera abriendo paso entre ellos tratando de salir rápidamente. Presas del pánico, las chicas no se movieron, un gran rugido se dejó escuchar, y Katara entonces pudo ver qué era lo que luchaba por salir del bosquecillo.

— E-es u-un hombre — le dijo a Toph —. U-un hombre gigantesco, es… es… ¡Es un monstruo!


	2. Cuerpo fuerte, Corazón blando

2. Cuerpo Fuerte, Corazón Blando

Y en efecto, se trataba de un hombre descomunal, fornido, bastante velludo y moreno. Tenía la mirada tosca y la cara ajada por el sol. Vestía una especie de abrigo largo y parchado con pieles de animales, sus pies estaban forrados por también, atadas con correas de cuero. Llevaba cabellera larga, atada en una cola por otra correa, y la escasez de su barba y bigote hablaban de lo joven que era.

Cuando el gigante salió del bosquecillo, miró hacia su alrededor, como buscando algo o a alguien. Finalmente lo encontró, y fue hacia el cuerpo inerte del tatuado quien seguía desmayado y trató de reanimarlo, sin éxito. Entonces su gesto cambió, denotando una furia incontenible, y desparramando la vista localizó a las chicas del otro lado de la laguna. Se levantó y echó a correr hacia la orilla, dejando caer un atado de algo que parecía ser ropas oscuras y una especie de bastón. Las amigas se percataron entonces de lo que pretendía hacer.

— ¡Toph, va a saltar hasta aquí! — gritó Katara asustada.

— ¡Detengámoslo, pronto! — contestó Toph, elevando más rocas al aire y arrojándolas por encima de la laguna

El gigante ya estaba en el aire cuando vio venir los proyectiles, y los recibió a puñetazos destrozándolos todos. Katara entonces se armó de valor, y esperó el momento oportuno para arrojarle una gran manga de agua, que refrenó el aterrizaje del gigante haciéndolo caer en la laguna. Hubo un gran silencio, y las aguas se aquietaron al poco tiempo.

— ¿Dónde está? — preguntó Toph — no siento su presencia.

— No lo sé — dijo Katara —, no lo distingo en el agua. Tal vez se haya ahog…¡AAAAGGGHHHH!

Ninguna pudo seguir hablando. Dos inmensas manos surgieron del agua atrapándolas. Toph apenas podía asomar la cabeza fuera del puño que la aprisionaba, mientras que Katara mantenía la cabeza, los brazos y los pies libres. Cuando las tuvo bien sujetas, el gigante salió del agua rugiendo su victoria, para luego mirar a ambas con fiereza. Katara estaba muerta de miedo, pero pronto se convirtió en terror cuando se dio cuenta de que los puños del gigante se cerraban lentamente sobre sus cuerpos. Aunque pequeña, Toph tenía una fuerte constitución física, y soportaba como podía el abrazo luchando por liberarse, mas no así Katara, que sentía que pronto se desvanecería por la falta del aire.

De repente, el gigante dejó de apretar. Olfateó alrededor suyo, y en un momento dado hizo un movimiento brusco con un brazo, cubriéndose justo a tiempo de un triple ataque de aire, fuego y un conocido bumerán. Como había utilizado el brazo en cuya mano sostenía a Katara, ésta reaccionó un poco, alcanzando a respirar más.

— ¿Ch-chicos? — dijo quedamente, intentando aspirar tanto aire como pudiera — ¿So-son ustedes?

— ¡Suéltalas monstruo! — gritaba Sokka — ¿Chicas, están bien?

— ¿Acaso nos vemos bien gran tonto? — dijo Toph al escucharlo — ¡Vamos, hagan algo pronto!

En realidad, Toph se sintió aliviada al escuchar la voz de Sokka, aunque hubiese dicho una tontería. Los muchachos pensaban rápidamente en algún plan, pues se dieron cuenta que sus ataques eran poco efectivos contra el gigante, por hacerlos de forma tal que no lastimaran a las chicas. Por otra parte, se habían dado cuenta de que el enorme sujeto no los atacaba, sino que se limitaba a cubrir a sus presas y a él mismo de los ataques con sus enormes brazos.

— ¡No vamos a lograr nada si no atacamos con fuerza! — dijo Zuko desesperado.

— Pero si lo hacemos podríamos lastimar a las chicas — dijo Aang preocupado.

— Por eso debemos atacar con precisión — replicó Zuko —. Miren, tú Sokka lo distraerás como puedas, mientras Aang congela el agua a su alrededor. Con eso levantará los brazos, y entonces le lanzaré dos pewqueñas bolas de fuego, con las que le quemaré los dedos y soltará a las chicas, entonces las aspirarás con tu aire-control Aang, ¿entendieron?

Los otros asintieron no muy convencidos, pero era la única cosa que se les ocurría hacer. Rápidamente se alistaron, y esperaron la señal de Zuko para atacar.

— ¿Listos? A la cuenta de tres. Uno… Dos… y…

— ¡NO, DETÉNGANSE! — gritó entonces una potente voz, proveniente del otro lado de la laguna. Era el extraño tatuado que se había levantado ya, estaba medio vestido pues había encontrado el atado que dejara caer el gigante, y tenía en su mano lo que antes parecía un bastón, era una espada samurái o katana, que llevaba aún en su vaina. Sólo el gigante se quedó como estaba, sin voltear a ver al tatuado, pues sabía de quién se trataba y lo que podía hacer con su espada.

— ¡Oye tú! — le gritó Sokka — ¿Estás con él? ¡Dile que suelte a mi hermana y a mi… eh… a mi amiga ahora mismo, o ya verás!

— ¿Y por qué he de hacer eso? — dijo el extraño, poniendo la mano en la empuñadura de la katana — Ellas me atacaron primero, y sin razón alguna, así que ¿por qué he de dejar que se vayan sin castigo? Nosotros no les hemos dado motivos para que quieran dañarnos, ¿o sí? ¿O es acaso que se esconden de alguien, no serán fugitivos buscados por algún crimen?

Tras un breve desconcierto de todos, Zuko tomó la palabra y se enfrentó al extraño.

— ¡Si eso fuera, seríamos de la misma calaña que tú, asesino! ¡No creas que no conozco lo que significa el tatuaje de tu pecho, tú y todos los que son iguales a ti fueron perseguidos y cazados como las bestias inhumanas que son! No tengo idea de cómo hiciste para sobrevivir, ¡Pero te aseguro que si tu amigote no suelta a las chicas, hasta aquí llegaron!

Zuko hablaba con mucha razón. La marca tatuada, la cara de un dragón con las fauces abiertas, era la marca de los ronin, samuráis renegados que, al quedarse sin amo a quien servir y que debían autosacrificarse, preferían alquilarse al mejor postor, para bien o para mal. Si llegaban a ser capturados, eran marcados con esos tatuajes para que la gente los reconociera y los evitara. Por eso nadie los ayudaba, ellos debían conseguir su sustento y vivir siempre solos. Ahora, los chicos se enfrentaban a uno de los pocos que quedaban, y aunque confiaban en sus poderes y habilidades, el tatuado parecía muy seguro de poder vencerlos.

Mientras que Aang y Sokka pensaban cómo liberar a Katara y a Toph, Zuko se atrevió a atacar al extraño con bolas de fuego, que aquél repelió fácilmente con diestros movimientos de la espada, cosa que asombró a los chicos. Zuko se encolerizó más, y ahora atacó al gigante con lenguas de fuego, El descomunal hombre simplemente se sumergió dejando las manos fuera, y las lenguas pasaron entre ellas sin causarles daño a las chicas, que sólo sintieron el calor.

— Podríamos seguir así todo el día — dijo el tatuado —, pero la verdad ya me aburrieron, así que voy a terminar con esto castigando su agresión de una buena vez.

Así diciendo, el extraño se agachó y metió una mano en el agua, concentrándose. La katana empezó a brillar, y su brillo se transmitió al agua llegando hasta donde estaba el gigante sumergido, quien pareció entender una orden mental y comenzó a bajar lentamente las manos hacia dentro del agua, ante la mirada aterrada de los chicos.

— ¡No, alto, espera! — gritó Aang desesperado. El extraño lo miró y, haciendo una seña con la mano sumergida, el gigante se detuvo.

— A ver, pequeño amigo — le dijo el tatuado — , ¿qué quieres decir?

— Escucha — comenzó a decir el Avatar, ocultando su nerviosismo —, no somos fugitivos, sino enemigos del Señor del Fuego Ozai, y estamos en su busca desde hace tiempo, para poder terminar con esta guerra sin sentido. Yo soy…

— El Avatar — lo interrumpió el tatuado —. Lo sé por tus ropas y tu tatuaje, eres el último de los nómadas del aire, así que debes ser el Avatar. Es muy linda historia, pero no me convence en absoluto. ¿Cómo es posible que estés yendo en pos del Señor del Fuego, y te hagas acompañar de su hijo y heredero?

— ¡No soy más su hijo ni su heredero! — dijo Zuko visiblemente enojado.

— ¡Por favor, ya paren esto! — dijo Katara, dirigiéndose luego al extraño — Mire, sentimos mucho haberlo atacado, el Señor del Fuego no desea que lo encontremos, y ha enviado a varios de sus aliados a detenernos, por lo que hemos tenido que luchar y escapar muchas veces, y eso nos ha vuelto muy desconfiados. Por favor, perdónenos.

El extraño los miró con curiosidad, y no dijo nada. Tras reflexionar un poco, volvió a meter la mano en el agua, el brillo se repitió, y esta vez el gigante salió del agua acercándose cautelosamente a la orilla. Con lentitud, abrió las manos y dejó suavemente a las chicas en tierra firme. Mientras lo hacía, se dio cuenta de las heridas en los pies de Toph, dejándola sentada en el césped con mucha delicadeza.

Luego de dejarlas, el gigante dio media vuelta y volvió a sumergirse en la laguna, caminando por el fondo hasta que salió del otro lado, donde el tatuado lo esperaba. Ambos personajes echaron una última mirada a los chicos, y mientras que el tatuado no mostraba ninguna emoción en su cara, el gigante dibujó una leve sonrisa en la suya, antes de voltearse y encaminarse hacia el bosquecillo, por el sendero que el enorme hombre había abierto minutos antes.

Mientras se alejaban, las chicas terminaron de vestirse y Sokka le puso a Toph sus vendajes en los pies, para luego cargarla al campamento que estaba cerca. Nadie habló del incidente hasta que llegó la hora de comer.

— Qué extraños eran ésos dos, ¿verdad? — dijo Aang, por decir algo.

— Sí, es verdad — dijo Katara —. Me pregunto si tendrán qué comer…

— ¡Katara! — dijo Sokka levantándose — ¡No me digas que ya estás pensando otra vez en ayudar al prójimo! ¡Y menos si estás pensando en ayudar a ese par de locos que, según recuerdo, estuvieron a punto de liquidarlas!

— ¡No me grites Sokka! — dijo Katara molesta — Yo sólo quiero enmendar mi error. Yo fui la que creí que eran aliados del Señor del Fuego, y los ataqué sin motivo.

— ¡Pues apenas hiciste bien! — intervino Zuko — Ese tatuado es un asesino en potencia. Y ese monstruo que lo acompaña, seguramente se come lo que el otro mata…

— ¡Zuko, no exageres! — repuso Aang — Ellos sólo se defendieron de nuestro ataque, y creo que tú hubieras hecho lo mismo.

— ¡Tú no me conoces, no quieras decirme que sabes cómo reacciono, porque no lo sabes! ¡Óyeme bien, no lo sabes! — gritó Zuko, a lo que Aang sólo suspiró.

— De todas formas, ¿cuál es el objeto de buscarlos? — dijo Aang — Yo creo que el tatuado quiere que los dejemos tranquilos y en paz. Y dado lo que pasó, pienso que es una buena idea.

— Opino igual "pies ligeros" — dijo Toph —. Los dos se escuchaban muy enojados, aunque…

— ¿Qué Toph, les percibiste algo? — preguntó Katara.

— Bueno, no estoy muy segura, pero a pesar de su furia, me pareció sentir que el gigante sólo quería asustarnos. Creo que, de haberlo querido, nos habría liquidado de inmediato.

— Pues yo sentí claramente que me asfixiaba — replicó Katara.

— Tal vez fue porque soy más pequeña que tú — contestó Toph —, pero mi cuerpo es más fuerte que el tuyo Katara, y yo crucé mis brazos antes de que cerrara la mano por completo. Por eso no me apretó tanto.

— Tal vez tengas razón. Quizá nunca pensó en matarnos.

— Pues yo sigo pensando que los buscan por sus crímenes — dijo Zuko interviniendo —. Por eso buscan la soledad, para que no los encuentren.

— ¡Oigan! — dijo Sokka restregándose las manos — Entonces no estaría mal averiguar si ofrecen recompensa por ellos.

— ¡No seas tonto Sokka! — contestó Katara — Ellos son viajeros como nosotros, y tal vez necesiten ayuda, aunque no la pidan. Me siento muy mal por haberlos incitado a pelear, y no estaré tranquila hasta que me disculpe con ellos. Además, creo que no habría nada de malo si les pedimos que nos ayuden contra el Señor del Fuego. ¿Vieron lo que el tatuado hacía con su espada, y el gigante con sus brazos?

— Yo no — dijo Toph, sarcástica. Los demás se miraron callados, pues Katara tenía razón. Ambos eran formidables guerreros, y toda la ayuda que pudieran conseguir era bien recibida.

— Sí Katara, lo vimos — dijo Sokka —. Pero comprende que no podemos confiar así como así en un asesino marcado, y en un gigante salvaje.

— Está bien Sokka — contestó Katara levantándose —, pero al menos voy a ir a buscarlos y me disculparé por atacarlos sin razón. No voy a estar tranquila hasta que lo haga, aunque deba arriesgarme por ello.

— ¡Bueno, bueno, ya está bien! — dijo Sokka vencido —. Está bien hermana, tú y tus buenos modales ganan otra vez, pero no vas a ir sola. Iremos contigo, prefiero acompañarte a que te fugues por la noche, como lo hiciste cuando te disfrazabas de la Dama Pintada.

— ¡Sí, sí, vamos! — dijo Toph, emocionada — Ya verán ésos cuando me ponga ruda…

— No Toph, no creo que sea buena idea que vayas — dijo Aang —. Tus pies aún están muy lastimados, y…

— Es verdad Toph. Es mejor que te quedes aquí, para que no te lastimes más y… ¡EJEM! — Sokka carraspeó, pues se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir — y… P-para que cuides de Appa y Momo.

— Sí Toph, es mejor que te quedes — dijo Katara —. Y mucho mejor será que tú te quedes con ella hermano. Iremos Aang, Zuko y yo.

— ¡Quéee, eso no es justo! — dijeron ambos a un tiempo, aunque en el fondo era lo que querían.

— ¡Oye niña a mí no me metas en tus líos! — dijo Zuko.

— Zuko, por favor — dijo Aang tratando de convencerlo —, sólo tú conoces las habilidades de tipos como el tatuado, y eres el indicado para apoyarnos en caso necesario. Recuerda que ahora somos un equipo, y siempre nos ayudamos cuando se necesita.

— Está bien, iré — dijo resignado —. Pero recuerden que esa gente es peligrosa, debemos estar muy atentos.

Finalmente, y tras convencer a Sokka de cuidar a Toph y a ella de cuidarlo a él, el trío se puso en camino. Katara iba decidida a cumplir su misión, mientras los chicos iban atentos a cualquier cosa que hiciera ruido o se moviera.


	3. Apariencias

3. Apariencias

Mientras el trío se alejaba, cruzando las aguas de la laguna congeladas por Katara, Toph y Sokka se quedaron silenciosos. Parecía increíble, pero Sokka no encontraba nada qué decirle a su amiga. Por su parte, Toph sentía un nudo en el estómago al saberse a solas con el chico que empezaba a gustarle. Sabía que había tenido algo que ver con Suki, la guerrera, pero no le importaba, pues le gustaba quererlo en secreto porque estaba convencida de que él no se fijaría en ella.

— Y… bueno, aquí estamos — dijo Sokka, intentando hacer conversación.

— Pues… así es — dijo Toph secamente —. Y, ¿qué hacemos?

— No sé… ¡Ya sé! — respondió Sokka — Juguemos adivinanzas. Yo te describo qué veo y tú… Eh… L-lo siento, me olvidé…

— Sí, no importa — dijo ella tristemente —. Debe ser aburridísimo estar conmigo, no podemos hablar de las mismas cosas.

— ¡No, no es cierto! — dijo Sokka atropelladamente — Tú eres una chica especial, eres fuerte, tienes mucha voluntad, tanta como la que a mí me falta para hacer muchas cosas. Mira que ser luchadora en la arena de Ba Sing Tse no es cualquier cosa…

— ¡ Bah! Me lo dices sólo por quedar bien.

— No, no, es en serio Toph. Creo que vas en camino de ser una gran mujer.

— ¿En serio? ¿No me estás engañando?

— Claro que no. Eres una buena amiga, y además eres de confiar, eres fuerte, eres linda, eres…

— ¿Qué dijiste Sokka? Repítelo.

— Que eres buena amiga, de confiar, fuerte, eres… eh…

Sokka se detuvo. Se había dado cuenta de lo que le había dicho a su amiga, y se sintió abochornado. Justo en ese momento vio a Momo con medio cuerpo metido en las alforjas de viaje, tal vez buscando comida, y aprovechó el momento.

— ¡Momo, deja eso y sal de la alforja! Ese mono volador me va a sacar de quicio, discúlpame un momento Toph.

Toph hizo un gesto de fastidio, pues creía que al fin se iba a enterar de qué era lo que Sokka pensaba de ella, y masculló un par de maldiciones para sí misma. Pero ya llegaría otra oportunidad de saberlo.

Mientras tanto, Katara, Zuko y Aang continuaban su camino hacia el bosquecillo, donde seguramente estarían acampando el tatuado y el gigante. Dado el tamaño de este último, no dudaban en que los encontrarían pronto, aunque el príncipe aún insistía en disuadirla.

— Katara, ¿de verdad estás segura de querer hacer esto? Se trata de un asesino y un salvaje, y no sabemos cómo reaccionarán al vernos. No espero nada bueno de ese encuentro.

— Mira Zuko — le dijo Katara — aunque tú eres el menos adecuado para preguntar, te responderé que sí, estoy segura. Y antes de que Aang o tú insistan en que me arrepienta, les diré que mi conciencia no puede estar tranquila dejando todo así como así. Necesito de verdad que ellos me escuchen. Quizá los convenza de ayudarnos en la batalla, y si no puedo, al menos sabrán que no somos sus enemigos. Así que a ninguno de los dos se les ocurra tratar de detenerme, ¿está claro?

Los chicos se quedaron callados, mirándose extrañados. Tras encogerse de hombros continuaron avanzando. El bosquecillo, aunque no muy extenso, sí era muy espeso, y se obscurecía mucho al internarse más en él. La tarde comenzaba a declinar, lo que hacía dificultosa la visión entre los árboles. La espesura obligó a los amigos a avanzar en una fila, donde Katara iba en medio de los chicos.

— Oigan — dijo Aang —, ¿No creen que ellos ya deberían estar por aqu…?

— ¡Sshhhh, silencio! — lo callo Zuko — Creo que están por allá.

El príncipe señalaba hacia delante un punto luminoso, tal vez una fogata.

— Vamos — les dijo a los otros dos —, avancemos con mucho cuidado, pudieron poner trampas.

Los tres callaron y avanzaron despacio. De repente, Aang pisó una ramita seca que crujió suavemente bajo su pie. Katara volteó para reprenderlo, y al volver a voltear al frente no vio más a Zuko. Queriendo encontrarlo, ambos dieron unos pasos más, y ahora fue Katara quien pisó otra ramita. El crujido la distrajo sólo un segundo, luego giró la cabeza y… Aang ya no estaba ahí.

Comenzó a sentir miedo. Ahora, debía decidirse entre buscar a sus amigos, regresar al campamento a pedir la ayuda de su hermano y de su amiga, o encarar sola al tatuado y al gigante. Tras dudar unos momentos, tomó una decisión y siguió avanzando hacia la fogata. Luego de rodear una gran roca cubierta de musgo, se escondió tras un grueso árbol, desde donde podía ver las siluetas que el fuego recortaba de las dos personas que buscaba.

Mientras pensaba cómo acercarse, sintió un rozón leve en su tobillo, e intuyendo que era una trampa, dio un paso hacia atrás para esquivarla, pero su pie entró en un pequeño agujero disimulado que provocó que perdiera el equilibrio. Tratando de no caer, jaló unas ramas que le quedaban cerca, y al hacerlo la liana que había rozado su tobillo se le terminó de enredar, jalándola hacia arriba y haciéndola caer sentada. De inmediato trató de levantarse, pero el dolor se le olvidó al sentir en su mejilla el frío metálico de la hoja de una espada. Volteó hacia arriba despacio, y vio una sombra amenazante, cuyo dueño reconoció al momento de escuchar su voz.

— Je, je. Pero qué fácil es deshacerse de ustedes, señorita —le dijo a la chica, y comenzó a acariciarle la cara con el lado sin filo de la katana. Katara cerró los ojos, y comenzó a sudar frío. Se veía a sí misma ya muerta, como quizá sus amigos estaban, y cuando sentía que las lágrimas le brotaban ya de sus ojos, sucedió algo inesperado. El tatuado hizo un movimiento rápido con la katana, liberando el pie de la maestra-agua, para luego tenderle la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

— Pero no… No voy a deshacerme de ustedes ni de nadie más… Nunca más…

Katara pensó en atacarlo con agua-control, pero decidió darle el beneficio de la duda. Por eso no se dio cuenta de que ya no traía su botella de agua, hasta que se puso de pie y el extraño se la devolvió.

— Tome, esto le pertenece. Puede usarlo si quiere — le dijo a Katara, al entregarle el agua. Ella la recibió asombrada, y volvió a ponerla en su cinturón.

— Este… gracias — dijo, sin atreverse a preguntarle cómo lo hizo —. Yo, digo, nosotros… eh, queríamos…

De repente, Katara recordó que sus amigos no estaban con ella, y se quedó callada. El tatuado le adivinó la pregunta, y rápidamente la contestó.

— Sus amigos están bien. No están lastimados, y a su debido tiempo los reuniré con usted. Si han venido a decirnos algo, dígalo de una vez.

— Está bien — dijo Katara, y armándose de valor continuó hablando —. Hemos venido con el objeto de ofrecer nuestras disculpas por haberlos atacado sin motivo. No somos fugitivos, pero nos cuidamos de ser sorprendidos por la Nación del Fuego, pues su amo Ozai sabe que lo buscamos para ponerle fin a su guerra. Por eso, y visto que ustedes son unos formidables guerreros, nos atrevemos a pedirles que nos ayuden a vencerlo, para restablecer la paz entre nuestros pueblos.

Katara guardó silencio, y veía reflexionar al guerrero que mantenía la cabeza agachada, cubierta por una capucha oscura. Luego de un momento, el tatuado contestó.

— ¿Y qué les hace pensar que un asesino como yo querría ayudar al Avatar en el cumplimiento de su destino? Usted debió escuchar a sus amigos, si es que le advirtieron algo de mí.

Katara se sorprendió por la respuesta, pero se rehizo rápido para replicar.

— U-usted pudo matarnos, pero no lo hizo. Pudo deshacerse de nosotros fácilmente, pero no quiso hacerlo. Y cuando su amigo…

— Hermano. Él es mi hermano.

— Está bien. Cuando su hermano nos tenía atrapadas, bien pudo aplastarnos, pero tampoco lo hizo. Llegamos a pensar que hay algo bueno en ustedes, por eso nos atrevimos a venir aquí, a ofe}recerles disculpas y a pedirles que nos ayuden.

Katara comenzaba ya a sentirse ansiosa por no saber dónde estaban sus amigos, mientras el extraño meditaba. Finalmente, se quitó la capucha y dejó que la chica lo mirara de cerca.

— Por favor, sea sincera. ¿Usted confiaría su vida, su seguridad, a alguien que se viera como nosotros? ¿Un tipo marcado como asesino, acompañado de otro de tamaño descomunal y que se comporta como animal? ¿Qué cree que pensarán los soldados y la gente que lucha a su lado, o los que ustedes defienden, al verlos acompañados de tipos como nosotros?

Katara sabía que el extraño tenía razón, pero aún así le contestó.

— Nuestra gente confía en nosotros, y nuestras decisiones nunca han sido rebatidas.

— Mmmm… pero eso no las hace necesariamente acertadas, ¿verdad?

Katara calló y agachó la cabeza, recordando algunas ocasiones en que casi no lo contaban por tomar decisiones precipitadas. El guerrero siguió hablando.

— Escúcheme…

— Por favor, llámeme Katara.

— Bien Katara. Lo que quiero que entiendas es que, por muy buen comportamiento que tenga hoy en día, difícilmente alguien confiaría en un hombre marcado como yo. Nadie puede confiar en alguien que… que ya ha matado antes, sea por gusto o por encargo… Yo ya no quiero matar, quiero vivir en paz conmigo mismo y con mi hermano, ahora que lo he encontrado, sólo quiero que seamos una familia feliz…

Katara se quedó mirando el rostro del guerrero, que estaba surcado de cicatrices de batallas, la más profunda le cruzaba la cara del lado izquierdo y le impedía sonreír. Podía abrir un poco ese párpado, desde donde se veía un ojo completamente blanco, sin pupila, contrastando con el otro de color negro con el que miraba fijamente a la maestra-agua.

— Lo entiendo — dijo ella finalmente —. Siento mucho haberle molestado, y lo de la pelea…

— No importa, ya está olvidado.

— Gracias. Y ahora, si me dice dónde están mis amigos, nos iremos en paz.

— Ah sí, tus amigos. Ven, sígueme por favor.

Katara lo siguió hasta el sitio donde ardía la fogata, y al llegar pudo ver ante el fuego un par de figuras que semejaban las siluetas del gigante y del propio guerrero, sentados dándole la espalda.

— P-pero, ¿Cómo es que…?

— Espera, ya verás — dijo el tatuado, para luego voltear hacia los árboles e imitar el sonido de una lechuza. Katara miró hacia donde el samurai veía, y escuchó que algo muy cerca de ella hacía ruidos. De pronto ante ella se levantó el gigante, que gracias a su abrigo cubierto de musgo simulaba ser la roca enorme que había rodeado antes. Se acercó lentamente a Katara quien comenzó a temblar, pero el gigante solo la miró y sonrió.

El guerrero le hizo una seña, y el gigante golpeó el piso con su pie, con tal fuerza que cayeron las mantas que cubrían las figuras, y Katara vio entonces con sorpresa que eran sus amigos: Aang simulaba ser el tatuado, y Zuko, sosteniendo unas varas para simular altura, se veía como el gigante. Katara corrió a verlos, los movió, les habló, los sacudió, los golpeó, los mojó y nada ocurría. Estaban sumidos en una especie de trance.

— ¡Pe-pero qué… qué les han hecho! — gritó la chica, viendo las risitas de los otros dos.

— Yo no hice nada — dijo el guerrero —. Solamente los atrapé en silencio. Mi hermano los sometió como los depredadores someten a sus víctimas para cazarlas, dominando sus mentes. Mira esto, Garg, adelante.

El gigante asintió y gruñó suavemente, y de inmediato los chicos se levantaron, tomando cada uno a Katara por un brazo, y la levantaron cargándola por encima de sus cabezas.

— ¡Hey, haz que me bajen por favor! — gritó la morena — ¡Quítenles esto que tienen, déjennos ir!

Entonces, el gigante imitó el silbido de un pajarillo, y de inmediato los chicos despertaron del trance.

— ¿Qué, qué pasa, ya llegamos? — preguntó Aang, sin recordar nada — ¡Ah, hola Katara! ¿Por qué estamos cargándote?

— Eso pregúntenselo a él — dijo Katara, señalando al guerrero. Rápidamente los chicos la bajaron, y se pusieron en guardia, pero los otros no se movieron.

— Cálmense ya chicos, basta — los reprimió Katara —. Ya he hablado con ellos, ahora vámonos.

— ¡¿Cóomo?! — dijeron ambos — Pe-pero Katara, si nosotros no vimos…

— Lo sé. Vámonos, Toph y Sokka nos esperan — dijo Katara seriamente.

Confundidos, los muchachos se adelantaron seguidos de Katara, quien luego de unos pasos volteó a ver a los hermanos quienes los seguían con la mirada. Sólo el gigante, parado detrás del guerrero les hacía señas de despedida con la mano.

Entretanto, en el campamento continuaba la charla de Sokka con Toph, hablando trivialidades y una que otra broma de él.

— Así que, ¿cómo van tus pies Toph, te sientes mejor?

— Pues, ya mejoraron algo. Espero poderme quitar pronto los vendajes, ansío poder usar mis pies como antes.

— ¡Qué bien! Así podrás ver de nuevo y… Oh, perdón, lo siento, no quería decir eso…

— No importa. Eso me lo dicen con frecuencia, no te preocupes. Mis propios padres no creían que podía "ver" con mis pies, y siempre me trataron como niña desvalida…(snif), p-perdón, es que me duele recordar.

— Lo siento Toph. De modo que no conocías a nadie, salvo a los luchadores de la arena a donde te escapabas, hasta que nos cruzamos en tu vida.

— Pues sí. Ustedes llegaron justo cuando mi vida era de lo más aburrida posible. Les agradezco que, a pesar de tantas cosas, me acepten como soy, son muy buenos amigos conmigo.

— Sí, creo que tienes razón. Aang es un gran compañero, mi hermana es buena como amiga (aunque sea regañona). Zuko es muy enojón, pero está ganando puntos a su favor, y tú Toph eres… eh, eres…

— ¿Sí, qué soy Sokka?

— Eh, esteeee… Bueno, te diré algo; tú me dices cómo soy yo y luego te digo cómo eres tú.

— ¡Oye eso no es justo! Tú fuiste quien comenzó a describirnos, y me dejas a medias. Dime ahora mismo cómo soy, o te juro que te golpearé.

— ¡Bueno, está bien, no te molestes! Aquí voy pues. Tú Toph, eres… eres… para mí eres… opino que eres…

Toph estaba ansiosa por oírlo, pues quería saber qué era lo que Sokka sentía en realidad por ella, cosa que le sería fácil, pues su poder le permitía saber cuando la gente mentía. Cuando Sokka estaba a punto de soltar la lengua, llegaron Katara y los chicos.

— ¡Hey Toph, ya llegaron, ya están aquí y están bien! — dijo Sokka, tratando de desviar la atención.

— Ah sí, claro, qué bueno — dijo Toph, molesta por la interrupción.

— Sí, ya estamos aquí — dijo Katara al llegar con ellos —, pero no nos fue muy bien.

— ¿Por qué lo dices Katara? — le dijo su amiga tratando de olvidarse de la conversación con Sokka — ¿No aceptaron tus disculpas?

— Sí las aceptaron, pero no quisieron ayudarnos contra Ozai — contestó la morena desencantada.

— Y entonces, ¿por qué están aquí? — preguntó Toph, señalando detrás de los chicos. En efecto, Los hermanos estaban ahí, y encendieron sus respectivas linternas cuando voltearon a verlos.

— Buenas noches a todos — dijo el guerrero —. Veo que no hemos llegado tarde para la cena. Si nos permiten, la tendremos lista en un momento.

Así diciendo, ambos personajes desempacaron los fardos que traían, y dejaron caer varias piezas cazadas y algunas verduras. Los chicos estaban atónitos. ¿Qué será lo que traman los hermanos?


	4. El Verdadero Poder 1

4. El Verdadero Poder 1

Los chicos sólo atinaban a mirarse entre ellos y a mirar hacer a los hermanos, que se afanaban a prepararlo todo para comer. Rápidamente tuvieron lista una sopa preparada con las verduras, y asaron algunos pescados y una gran pieza de carne que tenía gusto a cerdo. Hasta les prepararon algo a Appa y a Momo.

Por fin, la cena estaba lista, y muy bien presentada por parte del extraño. Toph no podía verla, pero se deleitaba con todos los aromas que le llegaban, y no cesaba de preguntar si ya podían comenzar a comer. En eso, el gigante se le acercó cuidadosamente, sin dejar de mirarla.

— Oiga — le dijo al guerrero —, ¿qué es lo que quiere su amigo conmigo?

— Oh, perdonen mis malos modales — le contestó el samurai —, permítanme presentarnos como se debe. Mi "amigo", como usted lo llama niña bonita, es mi hermano Garg, y yo soy… Bueno, pueden llamarme Zen. Y no se preocupe usted pequeña, Garg siente algo de culpa para con usted, y quiere redimirse entregándole un regalo.

— ¿Eh, de qué rayos está hablando? — dijo Toph sorprendida.

— Pues verá — explicó Zen —, sucede que en la laguna, mientras Garg las sujetaba, se percató de que sus pies estaban lastimados. Él no tenía intenciones de hacerles daño, pero piensa que tuvo algo que ver con sus heridas, y le trajo unas hierbas para curarlas.

— ¡Pero yo no quiero curaciones, no quiero hierbas, no quiero nada! — dijo Toph oponiéndose — ¡Mi amiga Katara me está curando, y sólo a ella le permito tocar mis pies y a nadie más! ¡¿Entendido?! ¡A nadie…! ¡Hey, qué demon…! ¡Suéltame grandote, bájame ahora!

Garg se había acercado lo suficiente mientras Toph hablaba, y tomándole una pierna la levantó de cabeza. Mientras la sujetaba así y ella forcejeaba inútilmente, el gigante sacó de su abrigo un ramillete de varias plantas de colores, lo mojó con la lengua y lo frotó en la planta del pie de Toph. De inmediato, ella dejó de quejarse, sintiendo un gran alivio, mientras todos con excepción de Zen hacían gestos de asco por lo que habían visto.

— ¡Aaaaahhhhh! ¡Qué delicioso se siente! — dijo Toph cambiando de humor y alzando la otra pierna —. Por favor, en el otro pie…

El gigante sonrió y tomó la reacción de la maestra-tierra como el perdón que buscaba. Con mayor cuidado repitió en el otro pie la misma operación, para luego dejarla sentada en el césped disfrutando el alivio que le dieron las plantas. Nadie se atrevió a decirle de qué estaban mojadas.

Vino la cena, que todos disfrutaron pues estaban bastante hambrientos por el viaje. Garg se retiró a comer junto a Appa y Momo, dejando ver que se sentía a gusto entre los animales. Mientras terminaban de comer, todos se presentaron debidamente y hablaron mucho con el misterioso samurai.

— ¿Cómo fue que nos encontraron? — preguntó Aang curioso.

—Simplemente los seguimos a cierta distancia y con mucho cuidado para que no se dieran cuenta — contestó Zen.

— ¿Y cómo lo hicieron? — dijo Sokka más curioso.

— Es un secreto — contestó Zen —. Si se portan bien se los diré.

Sokka puso cara de fastidio, ante las risitas de los demás.

— ¿Por qué no nos cuentas algo de ustedes Zen? — sugirió Katara — Por ejemplo, el cómo te volviste samurai, o por qué tu hermano y tú son tan diferentes.

Zen la miró fijamente con su único ojo por un momento, para luego cerrar ambos y comenzar a hablar mientras recordaba.

— Para eso tengo que contarles muchas cosas — empezó a decir el guerrero —, y la verdad, algunas no son muy agradables para mí.

— Oh, lo siento — dijo la morena —, perdona, no quise incomodarte. Si quieres hablamos de otra co…

— Hace varios años ya — la interrumpió Zen —, cuando era un pequeño niño que apenas se daba cuenta de las cosas, mi padre llegó a casa luego de un largo viaje. Traía consigo a un bebé muy extraño, demasiado grande y velludo para ser humano, y sin embargo lo era. Se trataba de Garg, mi hermano. Mi padre alegó que lo había encontrado abandonado durante su viaje, pero mi madre sostenía que era producto de alguna aventura de él. Sin embargo, mi madre acabó aceptando a Garg, y lo crió junto conmigo, por lo que nos queremos como verdaderos hermanos. Nunca he podido saber a ciencia cierta cuál es el origen de Garg, pero no me importa, él es mi única familia ahora.

— Eh, ¿y qué les pasó a sus padres? — se atrevió a preguntar Sokka.

— Murieron hace mucho, durante una epidemia que desataron invasores de la Nación del Fuego.

El príncipe Zuko sintió que le hervía la sangre al oír que sus antepasados habían tenido que ver con más muertes, pero se quedó callado y siguió escuchando.

— Oye, si desde entonces la Nación del fuego buscaba conquistas, entonces no eres tan viejo como te ves, ¿verdad? — dijo Aang, mirando a Zen con atención. Éste se rió con ganas antes de contestar.

— Je, je, así es joven Avatar. Aunque me veo mayor, en realidad sólo soy de la edad del príncipe Zuko.

— Te ruego que no me llames príncipe — le dijo Zuko molesto —. Me enferma recordar que soy hijo de un tirano.

— Que así sea entonces — contestó Zen para luego continuar —. Como decía, soy más joven de lo que me veo, y Garg es mucho más joven que yo. Pero, por azares del destino, él terminó cuidándome durante un tiempo, pues siempre ha sido más fuerte que yo. Siempre lo ha acompañado una especie de instinto animal, que es el que nos hizo sobrevivir mientras crecíamos solos, luego de que nuestros padres y nuestro pueblo pereciera por aquella epidemia. Ese instinto lo he visto en animales salvajes como los simios-lobo, y he pensado que probablemente haya nacido entre ellos.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — preguntó Toph.

— Porque, al ver que mi gente fallecía inexorablemente, mi madre nos sacó del pueblo, y con todo el dolor de su enfermo corazón, nos dejó lejos, en el bosque, a nuestra suerte. No la culpo, porque eso nos salvó de una muerte segura. Quizá se dio cuenta del instinto animal de Garg, y pensó que gracias a él podríamos salvarnos. Y no se equivocó.

— ¿Y qué pasó con ambos, cómo sobrevivieron? — preguntó Katara.

— Pues gracias al instinto de mi hermano, que se dedicaba a cazar pequeños animales para que comiéramos, y buscaba refugios para pasar las noches. Nunca pasamos hambre, y estábamos bien, hasta que llegó un día fatal, el día en que nos separamos.

— ¿Cómo sucedió? — preguntó Aang interesadísimo.

— Ese día, mientras Garg salía a cazar, yo me quedé en el refugio en turno vigilando los pocos víveres que apenas reuníamos para pasar el invierno. Por entonces yo era de la estatura de un niño normal, y Garg ya se veía algo más alto y fornido que un adulto promedio. Un guerrero atinó a pasar por allí con un grupo de hombres, al parecer iban de caza, me encontraron y me capturaron con facilidad. Iban a matarme, pero su amo se los impidió, al ver que siendo tan pequeño me defendía de ellos en lugar de tratar de escapar. En su lugar me llevó con él y me tomó bajo su protección, así supe que era un ronin, un samurái renegado que me enseñó todo lo que sabía. Así perdí a mi hermano, y así me convertí en lo que soy.

— ¿Y cómo lo encontraste de nuevo? — preguntó Toph.

— Crecí entrenando duramente, hasta que llegué a ser mejor samurái que mi sensei. Pero en mi corazón siempre existió el deseo de buscar a mi hermano, incluso lo veía en sueños buscándome desesperado. Llegó el día en que se me entregaría mi espada katana, la que llevaría para siempre. Yo pensaba que sería una simple arma de las muchas que mi sensei tenía, pero resultó ser que me reservaban una espada especial, que se había mandado a forjar bajo la fuerza de la propia naturaleza. No lo sabía entonces, pero esta espada me reservaba una misión especial, para lo que había sido entrenado por tanto tiempo.

— ¿Cuál era esa misión? — dijo Sokka.

— Ya no tiene importancia, pues cuando me enteré de ella me negué a realizarla, y mi sensei quiso castigarme por eso, luchamos y lo vencí. Luego escapé de sus tierras, y vagué en busca de mi hermano. Tuve muchas andanzas, conocí cosas y a mucha gente, y fue en esos andares que quedé marcado como asesino. Algún día les contaré más de eso, por ahora, baste saber que el día que encontré a mi hermano, se veía peor de como luce ahora. Ya se comporta más como hombre, pero no ha olvidado que es una bestia en su esencia. Desde entonces viajamos juntos, en busca de un sitio donde nadie nos moleste y podamos tener paz en el corazón.

Todos estaban impresionados por la historia, menos Zuko, quien se apresuró a tomar la rienda de la conversación.

— Muy linda historia Zen, pero ahora queremos saber por qué estás aquí.

— ¡Zuko, no seas grosero! — lo reprendió Katara — ¡Es un invitado y debe tratársele como tal!

— Está bien Katara — dijo Zen en tono calmado —. Él sabe mejor que nadie lo que soy, y tiene derecho a desconfiar. Si estoy aquí Zuko, es porque he pensado en sus palabras, en lo que me han dicho de su lucha, y he decidido ayudarles.

— ¿En verdad? — se alegró Katara — ¿De veras vas a luchar a nuestro lado contra el Señor del Fuego?

— No — dijo el guerrero secamente —. Yo ya no quiero matar, ya no deseo más sangre en mis manos… Ya tuve suficiente de eso, lo que haré es enseñarles todo lo que sé sobre la guerra y la lucha, para que estén preparados para todo, y más que nada, puedan tener más oportunidades de sobrevivir. Ustedes tienen un mejor porvenir que yo, ustedes sí podrían… alcanzar el amor…

Zen hizo una pausa, que los demás respetaron, y luego continuó.

— Ya no quiero ver mis manos manchadas de sangre — dijo con melancolía —, pero tampoco quiero que esta guerra cobre más vidas, por eso voy a enseñarles a cómo evitar a la muerte.

— ¡Muy bien! — dijo Sokka emocionado —. Y qué, ¿cuándo empezamos?

— No tan aprisa — respondió Zen, aplacándolo —. Primero, debo pedirles que me muestren el máximo poder de los elementos que dominan. Es primordial que los conozcan para que aprendan, pero sobre todo para que comprendan lo que les enseñaré.

Los chicos se miraron indecisos. No sabían qué hacer ante la solicitud del guerrero, pues nunca se habían preguntado si conocían sus poderes a ese grado. Finalmente, Aang se ofreció primero.

— Aún no Avatar — dijo Zen —, las señoritas son primero.

Katara y Toph se levantaron dudosas, mientras el guerrero las miraba sin moverse de su lugar. Las chicas se prepararon, pero ninguna se animaba a hacer algo.

— ¿Y bien? — dijo Zen impaciente — ¿Qué pasa, necesitan alguna motivación?

Así diciendo, hizo un veloz movimiento de la mano lanzando una daga, que parecía una versión en pequeño de su katana, hacia Aang. El chico no alcanzó a reaccionar, pero la daga no lo tocó porque Katara la congeló y cayó a los pies del Avatar. Luego, la maestra-agua comenzó a sacar el agua de las hojas de los arbustos, y convirtiéndolas en filosas agujas de hielo las lanzó hacia el guerrero, quien las detuvo fácilmente con su espada, en cuya hoja se quedaron adheridas en lugar de caer, para luego ser lanzadas de vuelta y terminar clavadas a los pies de Katara.

— ¿Eso es todo? — preguntó Zen, un tanto desilusionado —. Lo siento, creía que conocías bien tus habilidades, pero veo que me equivoqué. Tú no sirves para la lucha.

Al escuchar eso, Katara se enfureció. Estaba anocheciendo, y la luna llena salía ya de entre nubes. Katara comenzó a sentir el aumento en su poder, e intentó un ataque se sangre-control sobre el guerrero, que se quedó paralizado ante ella.

— ¿Y ahora qué me dices? — se jactó la morena — ¿Sigues creyendo que no sirvo para la lucha, o que no conozco mi poder?

Sabía que Zen no podía contestarle, pero éste en realidad ni siquiera lo intentó, sino que sonrió un poco y miró fijamente a Katara a los ojos. Ella se quedó extrañada, luego se sintió algo incómoda, y cuando por fin se dio cuenta de lo que Zen estaba haciendo fue muy tarde. El samurái se apoderó de la mente de la maestra-agua, mientras ella dominaba el cuerpo de él. Katara quedó como en un trance, idéntico al que tuvieron Zuko y Aang antes, perdiendo el control de su poder y permitiéndole a Zen volver a moverse. El guerrero caminó despacio hacia la chica, y Sokka intentó impedírselo.

— ¡Oye, que intentas hacerle a mi hermana! — gritó el moreno, pero cuando se levantó, la enorme mano de Garg lo tomó por la cabeza y volvió a sentarlo.

— Tranquilo guerrero — le dijo Zen tranquilamente —. Nada le pasará, ya lo verás.

Zen se detuvo muy cerca de ella, que seguía con la mirada extraviada, e inclinándose un poco le sopló en el rostro. De inmediato, Katara despertó del trance y dio un salto hacia atrás, asustada por tener la cara del guerrero tan cerca.

— ¡¿Hey, qué pasó, qué me hiciste?! — decía Katara, sin poder recordar nada. Miró a Zen y le preguntó directamente —. Tú me hiciste algo, ¿verdad? Algo como lo que mis amigos tenían antes.

— Así es —dijo Zen —. Us amigos cayeron con el poder de mi hermano, y tú con el mío. Precisamente él fue quien me lo enseñó, es el poder que el depredador usa para cazar a sus presas, o para mostrarle a otros depredadores que no les teme. También es la única forma que he comprobado efectiva para vencer la sangre-control, que fue lo que tú me hiciste.

— E-entonces, ¿ya conocías la sangre-control, te habías enfrentado a ella? — preguntó Katara sorprendida.

—Sí —contestó el samurái —. Fue contra una anciana que vivía en un bosque lejos de aquí. Supe que manipulaba a la gente para secuestrarla y que trabajara para ella, o cobrar recompensa por devolverla. Pretendía entregarme a la Nación del Fuego a cambio de dinero, y quedarse con mi hermano como su esclavo personal.

— ¿Y qué pasó? — preguntó Aang.

— Cuando nos enfrentamos, a mí pudo dominarme, pero no a mi hermano, que acabó dominando su mente como hacía para cazar. Yo entonces no sabía que podía hacer eso, y luego de escaparnos me enseñó cómo lo hizo, y ahora él se los va a enseñar a ustedes. Nunca se sabe cuándo podrá salvarlos del peligro.

— ¿A todos? — preguntó Sokka, incrédulo — ¿Hasta a mí?

— Incluso a ti, guerrero. Bueno, ahora sigues tú, niña bonita — dijo Zen tomando a Toph de la mano.

— ¿Eh, quién, yo? — dijo ella, sorprendida — ¿Sigo yo?

— Sí, tú — dijo Zen con seriedad —. Vamos, muéstrame tu máximo poder.

Toph se sentía confundida. Nadie, con excepción de Katara, le había dicho niña bonita en mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, hizo gala de todas sus habilidades, e incluso intentó hacer metal-control sobre la espada de Zen, pero extrañamente no pudo hacerle nada. Por su parte, el samurái deshizo fácilmente todos los ataques de Toph, inclusive llegó a desmoronar una gran roca lanzada por ella con tan sólo el toque de un dedo.

— Bien niña, muy bien — dijo Zen —. Eres fuerte, tienes mucha voluntad y no te rindes fácilmente. Pero desafortunadamente tampoco conoces tu máximo poder, el máximo poder de la tierra. Determinación y voluntad no lo son todo, más aún para ganar una guerra. Pero te enseñaré lo que te falta, y espero sinceramente que te sea útil en la lucha y en la vida.

Toph se quedó pensativa mientras se sentaba. Había algo en las palabras del guerrero que le habían tocado muy dentro.

— Bueno — prosiguió Zen —. Es tu turno, pequeño Avatar, ven aquí.

— ¡Espera, espera! — dijo de pronto Toph —. Yo quisiera saber, ¿por qué no pude hacerle nada a tu espada? Soy muy buena con el metal-control.

— Lo sé — le dijo Zen —. Sólo hay un detalle: Esta espada sólo sirve a un amo, y ese amo, por el momento, soy yo.

Ante la contundente respuesta, Toph calló y se sentó. Entonces el turno de Aang empezó.


	5. El Verdadero Poder 2

5. El Verdadero Poder 2

Aang estaba algo confuso, y al principio no supo por dónde empezar. Finalmente, se puso en guardia e inició con una serie de ataques continuos de aire-control, todos repelidos por la espada de Zen.

— Prepárate Avatar — dijo el samurai —, ahora iré a por tí.

Aang volvió a atacarlo con fuerza, y se llevó una sorpresa al ver que Zen podía "desaparecer" en cada golpe de aire que le lanzaba, y reaparecía siempre a sus espaldas dándole un puntapié en cada ocasión. Por fin, Aang se rindió, y el guerrero puso cara de satisfacción.

— Nada mal Avatar — le dijo Zen —, pero me temo que tampoco conoces el máximo poder de tu elemento, el aire. No dudo que dominarás el estado Avatar algún día, pues eres observador y aprendes rápido. Creo que lo primero que aprenderás será a esconderte tras el viento.

— Gracias maestro Zen — le contestó Aang, haciéndole una reverencia que el guerrero correspondió

— Tu turno joven Zuko — le dijo al príncipe señalándolo co la espada. Zuko se levantó y, como quería demostrarle su superioridad, de inmediato le lanzó dos grandes lenguas de fuego, que terminaron enredadas en la hoja de la katana de Zen.

— Eso no es honorable, amigo Zuko — le dijo complaciente —. Pero, si así lo prefiere…

Zen le reenvió a Zuko el fuego con que lo atacara, y él mismo se lanzó tras las lenguas con la katana por delante, haciendo que Zuko se asustara y luego se enfadara más. Al ir transcurriendo la pelea, Zuko se iba enfureciendo demasiado, y comenzaba a lanzar ataques al azar, cosa demasiado peligrosa para los que los veían. Finalmente, Zoko terminó agotado, y ya sin energía no le quedó de otra que rendirse.

— Grandiosa demostración de poder joven Zuko — dijo Zen acercándose al príncipe —, pero fue aún mayor la demostración de insensatez. No debe permitirse ser tan visceral, y comenzar a pensar con la cabeza bien fría. Su afán de vencer a toda costa le puede costar un precio muy alto joven Zuko, espero que esté listo para pagarlo, a menos claro, que comprenda mis palabras.

— Bien (puf) — dijo Zuko cansado —, te escucho (puf, puf).

— Sólo si piensas bien en tus ataques — dijo Zen —, podrás pensar en vencer a tu padre o a cualquier adversario, por poderoso que sea. Ah, y por cierto, tú tampoco conoces el máximo poder de tu elemento, así que tendrás que aprenderlo. Quizá te sirva para más que sólo la guerra.

Zuko se quedó pensativo, mientras el guerrero se dirigía hacia Sokka.

— Tu turno, joven guerrero.

— Perdón, pero escucha Zen — le dijo Sokka sin levantarse —. Por lo que acabo de ver, me parece que nos conoces bastante, y que sabes mucho sobre defensa y ataque. Mis amigos son mucho más fuertes y poderosos que yo, mientras que por mi parte sigo practicando y aprendiendo el arte de la espada, pero no me siento como un rival para ti. Por eso creo que yo no tengo nada que mostrarte que tú no conozcas ya.

Zen escuchó cada palabra en silencio. Sin que Sokka se percatara, puso su mano despacio en la empuñadura de su katana, y dio un prodigoso salto librando al moreno y cayendo de pie frente a Toph y Aang. En cuanto tocó el piso desenvainó su espada, y amenazó con ella a los dos amigos. Aang instintivamente cubrió a Toph, pero el golpe de la katana nunca llegó, pues Sokka lo había detenido con su propia espada.

— ¡¿Oye, qué te pasa, estás loco?! — le gritó Sokka enfurecido — ¿Qué pretendes?

Por toda respuesta Zen volvió a saltar, esta vez hacia atrás, para dirigir su ataque sobre Katara y Zuko. Ellos, aunque sabían que tal vez no le serviría, se pusieron en guardia, pero Sokka volvió a alcanzar a detener el ataque del samurái. Esta vez el moreno lo miró enfurecido, y se abalanzó sobre Zen, quien lo recibió listo para pelear. El duelo de espadachines dio inicio.

La pelea duró bastante tiempo, y ninguno de os otros chicos se atrevía a intervenir por miedo a lastimar a su propio amigo. Por fin, Zen logró desarmar a Sokka, pero éste aún así quería liarse a golpes con el samurái, quien lo miraba sonriendo. Entonces Garg intervino, deteniendo con sus enormes manos a Sokka, para que Zen pudiera hablarle.

— Felicidades guerrero — le dijo —. Peleaste muy bien, y me disculpo contigo por utilizar un método tan poco civilizado, pero es que tenía qe estar seguro de…

— ¡¿Seguro de qué, asesino?! — le ggritó Sokka aún furioso — ¡¿Seguro de poder matarnos a todos?!

— No — contestó Zen impávido —. Si hubiese querido hacer eso no estaríamos hablando ahora.

— ¡¿Entonces qué rayos querías probar?! ¡Habla claro de una vez!

— Si te calmas, comprenderás el por qué de mi proceder. Mira, tú has sido el único que no confió totalmente en lo que sabía para vencer al enemigo, en este caso yo. Me observaste con más atención que los demás, trataste de descubrir cómo vencerme pensando, buscando la forma y el momento de lograrlo. Aceptaste que siempre hay algo nuevo qué aprender, y que por trivial y simple que parezca siempre es de utilidad. Y finalmente, antepusiste la seguridad de tu hermana y tus amigos a la tuya, y no te detuviste aunque estabas desarmado. Todo eso es tener corazón, el corazón de un guerrero verdadero, y ese amigo Sokka, es tu máximo poder.

— ¿Eh? — dijo Sokka tranquilizándose — ¿E-es en serio? ¿Ése es mi poder?

— Sí — contestó Zen —. Pero no te sientas satisfecho, pues no porque lo conozcas vas a dejar de aprender. Te falta conocer mucho guerrero, pero sé que aprenderás muy bien.

— ¿Y nosotros? — preguntó Katara — ¿También vamos a aprender?

— Claro que sí. Es más, como hoy hay luna llena, podemos comenzar con el aprendizaje de Katara, si no tiene inconveniente.

— ¡Claro que no, encantada! — se apresuró a decir la morena, dispuesta a aprender todo lo que el guerrero le eseñase.

— Bien, me gusta el entusiasmo — comenzó Zen, e inició la lección —. Katara, sostén una esfera de agua limpia entre tus manos, por favor. Pequeña, sólo un poco de agua bastará.

Katara obedeció, y sacó un poquito de agua de su ánfora que llevaba al cinto, haciéndola flotar entre sus manos. Zen se le acercó y sacó de una de sus mangas una pequeña botella de porcelana.

— Esto lo tomé de la laguna, antes de ser "interrumpido" — dijo Zen, mirando a los ojos a Katara, quien se ruborizó. Zen puso cuidadosamente el contenido líquido de la botella dentro de la esfera, y retiró la mano.

— Ahora observemos qué pasa — le dijo a Katara.

En el líquido que Zen introdujo había dos bolitas translúcidas, que brillaban a la luz de la luna. Luego de un minuto, las bolitas se agitaron, y casi al mismo tiempo se abrieron, liberando a dos pececillos multicolores que nadaban sin cesar en la esfera.

— ¡Oh, son bellísimos! — dijo Katara admirada.

— ¿Qué es, que és? — decía Toph — ¡Por favor, alguien dígame qué rayos es!

— Son peces niña bonita — le dijo Zen casi al oído, haciéndola estremecer —. Peces de agua dulce recién nacidos, de cola en forma de velo y cuerpo translúcido.

— ¡Oh! — exclamó la chica ciega — Mi madre me contaba que teníamos un estanque en el jardín lleno de peces así. Cómo quisiera haberlos visto tan solo una vez…

Una lágrima amenazó con salir de sus ojos, pero Toph la reprimió aunque Zen pudo darse cuenta de ella. Sin embargo, continuó con la lección.

— ¿Zen, cómo supiste…? — inquirió Katara, pero Zen la interrumpió.

— ¿Que estaban por nacer? Eso es un secreto que no les revelaré yo, pero a su debido tiempo lo sabrán. Por ahora, dime qué significó esto para tí Katara.

— Bueno, eh… — dudó la morena — ¿Qué dondequiera podría haber vida?

— Casi — dijo Zen con calma —. Te lo diré, pero tu deber es comprenderlo, y aplicarlo para toda la vida. Katara, tu conducta, tus acciones, tus palabras, hasta cómo te mueves me dice que has cuidado niños, y que te mueves con facilidad entre ellos, ¿cierto?

— Sí, es verdad — dijo ella, asombrada.

— Y estoy casi seguro que en tu tribu has asistido en partos, ya sean de mujeres o animales hembras.

— También es verdad.

— Bueno, en todos ellos hay una constante Katara. ¿Qué es lo primero que ves salir en un nacimiento?

— Eh, bueno… A veces viene la cabeza…

— No.

— ¿No? Entonces un brazo.

— Tampoco.

— Entonces… Eh… No sé…

— Es agua Katara. No importa si la criatura nace de un vientre o de un huevo, lo primero que ves en un nacimiento es agua.

— ¡Es cierto! Y yo nunca me había fijado…

— Lo sé. Y creo que tampoco ha sido muy relevante para toda una maestra-agua, ¿verdad?

— B-bueno, es que… yo…

— Suficiente. Te diré qué significa — dijo Zen, sacando de su ropa un pequeño cuenco de madera. Con una seña le indicó a Katara que pusiera a los peces dentro —. Un poco antes de que la niña bonita y tú se encontraran conmigo, estaba practicando un ejercicio cuyo propósito es que podamos usar todos nuestros sentidos dentro del agua, tal y como lo hicimos antes de nacer.

— ¡Wow! — exclamaron Aang y Sokka — ¿Pero cómo es posible…?

— ¿Qué eso suceda? No lo sé. ¿Qué al nacer olvidemos cómo hacerlo? Tampoco lo sé. Lo que sí sé es que podemos "reaprenderlo", y yo he estado a punto de lograrlo. Pero el punto es que la vida necesita un medio, un entorno ideal para brotar, para surgir, para generarse; y el agua es el medio ideal para que suceda. Es ése su máximo poder, y tú Katara, tal vez sin darte cuenta ya sabes usar una pequeña parte de ése poder.

— ¿Yo? ¿Cómo? — preguntó la morena.

— Es por esa razón que puedes curar Katara. Pero no solamente depende del agua, también depende de ti. Sólo unos pocos maestros-agua han sido bendecidos con el don de la curación, y sólo ellos podrían acceder al máximo poder del agua. Tú Katara, ahora estás en camino de aprender a "devolver" la vida a los moribundos.

— ¿En verdad podré hacer eso?

— Sí, pero no siempre. Ese poder sólo funciona si aún hay deseos de vida en quien lo intentas.

— ¿Y cómo puedo hacerlo?

— No lo sé.

— ¿Qué? Estás jugando conmigo de nuevo.

— Claro que no. NO soy maestro-agua, y no podría decirte cómo. Yo sólo puedo enseñarte lo que he visto, pero lo demás depende de ti. De la misma forma se manejan los corazones del aire, de la tierra y del fuego.

Los cuatro maestros estaban asombrados. No alcanzaban a comprender por qué ninguno de sus maestros les había dicho todas estas revelaciones antes, y un gran deseo de aprenderlo brotó dentro de ellos.

— Zen, deseo aprenderlo, ¿Qué debo hacer para comenzar? — dijo Katara, poniendo toda su atención.

— Busca dentro de ti morenita, el agua y tú deben tener un vínculo, algo en común que las haga entenderse la una con la otra. Si lo encuentras, comenzarás a sentir el latido del corazón del agua, y ella te enseñará el secreto de la vida. Yo te guiaré en lo que pueda, pero lo demás dependerá de ti, y créeme, no será fácil.

— No importa. Lo haré por el bien de todos, amigos o enemigos.

— Sabía que diría eso — le dijo Sokka a Aang en voz baja.

— Muy bien Katara, te felicito — dijo Zen con su media sonrisa —. Acabas de aprender la mejor lección de todas. Mañana continuaremos, por ahora es todo para ti. Es el turno de la niña bonita.

Toph se levantó y se dispuso a escuchar. Zen le pidió que extendiera las manos, y le puso un puño de tierra con una semilla dentro.

— Pon atención niña — comenzó a decirle Zen mientras salpicaba la tierra con un poco de agua de los peces —. No vas a hacer absolutamente nada con esta tierra, sólo quiero que la escuches, con todo tu corazón. Siéntela, yo sé que puedes hacerlo. Lo que va a pasar lo veremos todos menos tú, pero no importa, la tierra misma te lo dirá, pues seguro estoy de que sabrás entenderla. Si es necesario olvídate de nosotros, de lo que ahora te rodea, por el momento sólo existen esa tierra y tú.

Toph puso toda su concentración en la tierra que tenía en las manos, y luego de un minuto, comenzó a sentir algo. Ella sonrió, como si sintiese cosquillas en las palmas de las manos, y pronto notó que las sentía en sus pies también. Enseguida, todos vieron brotar una pequeña ramita, con un botón a punto de florecer. Toph estaba muy emocionada, escuchando a todos describirle la plantita que acababa de nacer en sus manos.

— Vaya, debe ser muy linda — dijo satisfecha —. Y yo que creía que sólo podía sentir la dureza de la tierra, ahora sentí algo muy diferente.

— Dinos niña bonita, qué fue lo que sentiste — la animó Zen.

— Al principio nada — contó Toph —, pero cuando me concentré sentí como si la tierra tuviera "manos", y estuviera tratando de abrir algo pequeño, que finalmente se abrió y algo que se escurría por la tierra salió de ahí. Parecían como dedos tratando de salir de la tierra.

— Muy bien niña — dijo el samurái —. Y ahora dime, ¿por qué crees que esta planta nació en tus manos?

— Pues… No estoy muy segura, pero sentí como si la tierra me "pidiera" que abriera esa cosita junto con ella, fue raro.

— Raro, sí, pero muy cierto. Por un momento, fuiste parte de la esencia misma de la tierra, y la ayudaste a abrirle paso a la vida que estaba dentro de esa semilla que estaba en ella. Tú niña bonita, pudiste "tocar" el mismo corazón de la tierra, el que abriga a la vida luego de que nace. Eres tan sensible que fuiste parte de ese corazón, aún sin verlo. Tú aprenderás bastante rápido, aprovecha todo lo que te enseñaremos.

— ¿Aún hay más para mí?

— Claro que sí. Katara y tú aprenderán bastante más pronto que sus amigos, así que aprovéchenlo.

— Oye Zen, ¿y por qué nos discriminas? — dijo Zuko ofendido — ¿No nos crees capaces de aprender como ellas?

— No dije eso, joven Zuko. La razón por la que ellas comprenderán todo esto antes que ustedes es simple: son mujeres, y su naturaleza es maternal, por tanto valoran mejor la vida que nosotros los hombres. Ellas lo llaman amor, y por eso a ustedes les costará un poco más entenderlo, pero no se preocupen, aprenderán.

Todos callaron por un momento. Sabían que Zen tenía razón, y cada uno se hizo la promesa de aprender todo lo que pudieran de su hermano Garg y él.


	6. La más dura lección

6. La más dura lección

— Prepárate Avatar — dijo el samurai —, es momento de tu lección.

— Estoy listo maestro — dijo Aang poniéndose en guardia — ¿Qué hago, un huracán, una ventisca, un torna…?

— Nada de eso Avatar — le dijo Zen —, sólo quiero que soples un poco de aire suavemente sobre la planta que tiene Toph.

— ¿Eh? ¿Sólo eso? No entiendo.

—Paciencia chico. No todo en la vida es batallar. Haz lo que te digo, y ya verás.

No muy convencido, Aang hizo lo que el samurai le pedía. De inmediato, la planta giraba casi imperceptiblemente hacia donde soplaba la suave brisa que el Avatar le proporcionaba.

— ¡Hey, la planta se mueve! — dijo Toph, aún más emocionada que antes — Parece que busca algo.

— Así es — dijo Zen — Aang, le has proporcionado a esta planta el "combustible" que todos necesitamos para vivir; el aire. Sin él, nuestros cuerpos y los de toda criatura viviente dejarían de funcionar, es tan importante, que hasta estamos hechos para respirar inconscientemente, es decir que no podemos decidir si dejamos de hacerlo o no. Ése es el máximo poder del aire Aang, mantener el aliento de la vida.

— ¡Wow! — dijo Aang asombrado — No me esperaba eso.

— Lo sé. Y créeme, aprenderás mucho más del aire de lo que ya sabes. Sólo ten paciencia, y busca respuestas con tesón, como esta plantita.

— Sigue buscando algo — dijo Toph — ¿Qué será?

— Esa respuesta la tiene nuestro amigo Zuko — dijo el samurai mirándolo —. Bien, creo que ya ha llegado tu turno al fin.

Zuko fue tomado por sorpresa, pero se rehizo rápidamente.

— Estoy listo. Empecemos de una vez.

— Primero debes aprender a controlar tus impulsos Zuko — le dijo Zen con paciencia —. Si no lo haces, no podrás aprender lo que te mostraré. Y créeme, es importante que lo sepas.

Zuko estaba muy renuente, pues jamás le había gustado que le dijeran lo que tenía que hacer, y menos un proscrito. Pero viendo a sus amigos animándolo, hizo un esfuerzo y se serenó poco a poco. Zen le pidió hacer brotar de la punta de sus dedos una flamita pequeña, tan breve como pudiera, y Zuko lo hizo.

— Muy bien joven Zuko — le dijo el guerrero —. Ahora pon atención; cierra los ojos y trata de pensar en un momento de tu vida, uno en el que te hayas sentido infinitamente feliz, uno que desearías que no se hubiera ido nunca, y que te gustaría estar viviendo en este instante…Piénsalo, siéntelo…

Al principio le costó mucho esfuerzo, pero Zuko lo logró. Recordó el momento de su primer beso de amor verdadero, el que siempre había sentido por su novia Mai, esa chica con apariencia tan fría e insensible que siempre había estado enamorada de él. Recordó la sensación de ese beso, en el que ambos se demostraron que en verdad se amaban. Al pensarlo, su corazón se llenó de paz, y la flamita en sus dedos se comprimió en una pequeña esfera, que brillaba más y más cada vez, y comenzó a iluminarlo todo como un pequeño sol.

Sólo Toph parecía estar perdiéndose el espectáculo, pero podía sentir el la tibieza que emanaba de la brillante esfera de luz. De pronto, sintió algo que la llenó de alegría, pues la plantita que aún sostenía había volteado hacia la luz, y empezó a florecer.

— Oigan, percibo un aroma — les dijo a todos —, y huele muy rico, como a perfume… Es mi flor, ¿verdad?

— ¡Sí Toph, es muy linda! — exclamó Katara maravillada. El alboroto llamó la atención de Zuko, quien abrió los ojos, entornádolos para no quedar deslumbrado por lo que estaba haciendo.

— Bien hecho Joven Zuko — le dijo Zen — Acabas de ver y casi tocar un poquito del corazón del fuego. Como has visto, existe un fuego mucho más antiguo que el de los antiguos maestros dragón, uno que existe desde mucho antes que esta tierra apareciera. El fuego siempre ha sido la energía que todo ser viviente necesita para vivir, y para generar más vida, sin su complemento, ninguno de los otros elementos podría existir, y a la vez si ellos tampoco el fuego subsistiría. Esa energía que es capaz de obsequiarnos es su máximo poder Zuko, y no el poder destructivo que tú creías. Nunca lo olvides, de la misma forma en que no olvidas el recuerdo que te ayudó a encontrarlo.

— Eh… c-claro, lo r-recordaré — dijo Zuko titubeante. Temía tener que decirles a los otros cuál fue el recuerdo que tuvo, haciéndolo parecer débil. Zen adivinó lo que pensaba, y lo animó.

— Calma Zuko, tener sentimientos no nos hace débiles, sólo nos recuerda que somos humanos, y que el más fuerte no es quien más vence o mata, sino el que respeta y honra mejor a la vida. Yo lo comprendí… muy tarde…

Todos callaron por un momento, y Zuko apagó lentamente la pequeña estrella que había creado, dejando todo en la oscuridad de la noche que la luz de la luna se empeñaba en rasgar. Reponiéndose de sus recuerdos, Zen les dijo a todos que era hora de retirarse a descansar, ya que al otro día estarían muy ocupados con sus lecciones, y correspondía al gigante ser su maestro.

— Pero Zen — dijo Toph escéptica —, ¿Cómo podría enseñarnos algo Garg? Ni siquiera puede hablar.

— Dime niña bonita, ¿alguna vez te ha detenido el que no seas capaz de ver? — le preguntó el guerrero.

— Pues, prácticamente no, nunca.

Entonces no te preocupes. Garg encontrará la forma de enseñarles, así como me enseñó a mí. Él se ha dado cuenta de tu sensibilidad, de hecho hasta podría ser que nos ayudes a aprender algo de ustedes, incluso a mí.

— No te burles de mí Zen.

— Nunca lo haría. Yo no menosprecio a nadie, para mí no existen mejores o peores, he aprendido que cualquiera es un enemigo formidable, hasta que demuestra ser amigo. Y a todos se les aprende algo.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Tú a quiénes les has aprendido?

— A todo aquel que haya querido enseñarme. Por ejemplo, cerca de aquí hay una ciudad que ya he visitado, ahí conocí a un ladrón, pero no uno cualquiera. Era un joven ladrón excelente en lo que hacía, y me enseñó cosas como ésta.

Diciendo y haciendo, Zen se agachó al tiempo que ondeaba frente a todos la túnica con que se cubría. Al caer la capa, vieron asombrados que Zen había desaparecido.

— ¿Cómo hizo eso? — preguntó Katara — ¿A dónde se fue?

— ¿Dónde está? — dijo Toph — de repente dejé de sentir su presencia.

— Debe estar por aquí — dijo Sokka, acercándose a las rocas entre las que había desaparecido el samurai — ¡Ajá! Aquí estás… ¡OUCH!

Sokka había pateado una roca verdadera, creyendo que Zen estaba escondido en ella. Tras la risa de los demás, Garg olfateó un poco, y le señaló a Aang otra roca, cerca de donde había estado parado Sokka, y lanzándole una ráfaga de aire, se descubrió el truco. Zen se había cubierto con el revés de otra capa, que estaba cubierta de hojarasca y era de color grisáceo, la cual salió volando con el aire. Mientras estaba agachado Zen parecía ser otra roca más del paisaje.

— Ahora entiendo — dijo Katara — ya había visto eso en tu campamento, ¿verdad?

— Así es Katara — dijo Zen —. Aquél ladrón lo llamaba "volverse invisible", aunque en realidad te confundes con el entorno. Él lograba hacerlo a la vista de mucha gente, no sé cómo lo lograba, aún seguimos practicándolo. Creo que a ustedes les servirá de mucho, también se los enseñaré, bueno, mañana comienzo sus lecciones señoritas, Garg inicia con ustedes caballeros. Que pasen buenas noches.

— ¡Hey, espera! — gritó Toph — Antes de que se vayan quiero saber, ¿Cómo fue que no pude sentir dónde estabas? Pude percibir la presencia de todos, menos la tuya.

— Je, je, paciencia niña bonita, lo sabrás mañana. Que descansen.

Todos se quedaron atónitos ante la decisión anunciada por Zen, y se retiraron a su propio campamento a descansar. Sólo Toph se percató de que Zen iba haciendo algo extraño. Con la vaina de su katana iba horadando la tierra en ciertos puntos, y creyó que preparaba algo para el aprendizaje del día siguiente.

Al amanecer, los chicos fueron "delicadamente" despertados por su nuevo maestro, el gigante Garg, quien le bastó con sacudirlos tomándolos por los tobillos para que quedaran bien despiertos. Se vistieron callados, y siguieron al gigante con rumbo al bosquecillo, rodeando la laguna, desde cuya orilla vieron a Zen, en actitud de meditación. Ellos pensaron que quizá se preparaba para la lección de las chicas, y siguieron su camino.

Garg resultó ser un maestro mucho más exigente que Zen, pues tenía muchas cosas qué enseñarles. Les mostró cómo encontrar comida en cualquier época del año, a distinguir entre frutos y plantas venenosas de las comestibles. También aprendieron a curarse y desintoxicarse en caso necesario, todo con los recursos de la naturaleza. Increíblemente, Sokka fue quien aprendía más rápido, seguido de Aang y Zuko. Garg les enseñó algo del lenguaje de los animales, y les reveló cómo cazar como depredador, es decir, con el control mental. Rápidamente se sintieron muy a gusto con el incansable gigante, y todos terminaron sucios pero muy contentos de la convivencia.

Mientras los chicos aprendían de Garg, las chicas fueron guiadas por Zen hasta cierta parte del lago, cuya orilla era empinada e iba hacia lo profundo casi inmediatamente. Ahí, les dio instrucciones para iniciarlas en la respiración submarina, la cual comenzarían a practicar a partir de ese día. Mientras Katara practicaba haciéndolo cada vez mejor, Zen se percató que el miedo al agua de Toph aún persistía, y decidió entrar al agua con ella para darle confianza.

— Excelente Katara — le dijo Zen a la morena —. Pareciera que lo has hecho siempre.

— Sí — dijo Katara con asombro —. Pude sentir el agua fluir por mis pulmones, pero podía controlarla dentro de mí, y sacarle el aire para poder respirar. Sentía como si pudiera estar por siempre ahí abajo.

— Recuerda siempre no hacerlo — le aconsejó el samurai —. Ten en cuenta que, aunque puedas respirar bajo el agua, nuestro cuerpo no fue hecho para eso, ni para vivir dentro de ella. Te deteriorarías más rápido de lo que crees. Usa esta habilidad con sabiduría, y transmítela a tus hijos, te lo agradecerán.

— No he pensado en tener hijos pronto — respondió ella automáticamente.

— No importa — dijo Zen sonriendo —, pero sé que aquí hay alguien que sí lo ha pensado…

Katara se sonrojó, pues de inmediato las palabras del guerrero la hicieron pensar en Aang. Mientras, Zen comenzó a practicar con Toph, ayudándola a flotar para quitarle el miedo al agua.

— ¿Entendiste todo niña bonita? — le dijo Zen casi al oído.

— Eh… s-sí, creo que sí — dijo ella, sin ocultar su miedo.

— Tranquila — dijo el guerrero —. Ahora, dame las manos. Yo vigilaré que nada te ocurra.

Toph tenía miedo, pero las palabras de Zen le dieron confianza, y junto con el guerrero se hundió en las aguas tranquilas de la laguna, mientras Katara los miraba desde la orilla. Desafortunadamente, a Toph le faltaba mucho para acostumbrarse al agua, y por más que lo intentó no pudo estar más de dos o tres minutos sumergida. Zen la comprendió, y no la obligó a más. La abrazó para llevarla a la orilla, y ella instintivamente se agarró del cuello del samurai. Katara los miraba, y se imaginó algo que desechó casi de inmediato.

— Te falta practicar mucho niña bonita — le dijo Zen —. Pero eres persistente, y sé que lo lograrás. Katara, te ruego que ayudes a Toph a superar ese miedo que tiene al agua. No saben si alguna vez esto que aprendieron pueda ayudarlas.

— Claro que lo haré — dijo la maestra-agua —. Ya lo escuchaste amiga, a mojarse todos los días.

— ¿Otra vez? ¡Ay no! — se quejó Toph.

— ¡Ja, ja, ja! — rió el guerrero —. No sé por qué, se me figura que lo vas a pasar magnífico mañana, cuando las enseñe mi hermano Garg.

Las palabras de Zen fueron proféticas, pues a pesar de que a ninguna de las dos les hizo gracia matar animalillos para comer, Toph se divertía de lo lindo aprendiendo del gigante, mientras que Katara hacía grandes esfuerzos por mantenerse más o menos limpia. Así, pasaron algunos días, y una mañana a Toph la despertó la sensación de que los hermanos hablaban entre sí cerca de las tiendas, poniendo atención a lo que decían.

— Así es Garg, casi hemos terminado de enseñarles — decía el guerrero —. No fue como yo hubiera querido, pero el objetivo era que aprendieran. Lo han hecho bien hasta ahora, cuando terminemos, seguiremos nuestro viaje.

— ¡¿GRRROOOUUULLLL?! — gruñó el gigante con gesto de duda y haciendo con la mano una seña como de acercarse algo.

— No lo sé hermano, no sé si vendrá. Aunque admito que de verdad quisiera que lo hiciera.

— ¡GRRAAGHHH HUUUHL! — contestó Garg, señalando hacia donde dormían los demás.

— Lo sé Garg, a mí también me parece muy linda de verdad, y claro que me gustaría llevármela, pero… Aaahhh… Debe ser por su propia voluntad hermano, no sería honorable arrebatársela a sus amigos.

— ¡¿GGRRAAGH?!

— Sí Garg, así debe ser. Pero siento que eso está muy lejos de pasar, creo que su corazón ya tiene dueño. ¿Sabes? Sería muy hermoso poder formar con ella una familia… Pero bueno, basta de sueños, me conformo con que aprendan la lección de hoy. Y ambos sabemos lo difícil que será enseñarles…

Las últimas palabras se perdieron al alejarse los hermanos del alcance del oído de Toph, que ya se preparaba para despertar a Katara, quien dormía a su lado. En eso escuchó claramente el llamado de Zen, y tuvo que contenerse de contarle todo a su amiga, mas se prometió hacerlo en la primera oportunidad. Sabía que ella podría descifrar a quién se refería el samurái, y aunque creía que se trataba de Katara, muy en el fondo deseaba que no fuera así.

Cuando todos acudieron al llamado, vieron con sorpresa que Zen estaba solo.

— Buen día a todos — dijo Zen —. Hoy seré el maestro de todos, pues Garg conseguirá la comida. Tengo mucho interés en que aprendan bien la lección de hoy, aunque me temo que será la última.

— ¡¿Cómoo, por qué?! — exclamaron los cuatro a una voz.

— Porque la lección de hoy es la que considero la más difícil de todas, y sinceramente espero que nunca se vean en la necesidad de utilizarla. Hoy chicos, van a aprender a matar.

Los cuatro se quedaron sin habla, helados de horror. Incluso Zuko tenía escalofríos de solo pensarlo.

— Qué bien, no hay objeciones, así que comenzaremos la lección de inmediato — les dijo el samurái sin inmutarse —. Primero, deben observar muy bien al enemigo, conocer sus hábitos, descubrir sus debilidades, algo que los ayude a acorralarlo, y luego…

— ¡Oye, oye, espera un momento! — le gritó Aang reaccionando — ¿Qué pretendes enseñándonos eso? Nosotros nunca hemos matado a nadie, ni pretendemos hacerlo tampoco.

— ¿Ah sí? — dijo Zen en tono retador — ¿Y entonces cómo es que pretendes ir a una guerra, si no esperas que alguien muera Avatar? Ese alguien podrías ser tú, o alguno de tus amigos.

Aang no supo qué contestar, pues nunca lo había considerado.

— Voy a hacerles una confesión, pues creo que es justo que sepan la verdad — continuó el guerrero —. Si recuerdan, les conté que mi espada y mis armas habían sido creadas únicamente con un propósito, y yo fui entrenado exclusivamente para cumplirlo. Ese propósito es… Acabar con el Avatar.


	7. La Muerte Acecha

7. La muerte acecha

— ¡¿QUÉEEEE?! — gritaron todos, poniéndose en guardia —. es una broma, ¿verdad?.

— Créanme que me gustaría que lo fuera, pero no es así — dijo Zen, apesadumbrado —. Esa misión me fue encomendada por mi maestro, ordenada por el Señor del Fuego Ozai.

Nadie se atrevía a hacer o decir nada, estaban horrorizados y sólo pensaban en defenderse de ese guerrero que los había vencido tantas veces antes.

— Como ronin — empezó a explicar Zen —, mi sensei y yo fuimos contratados por el Señor del Fuego para realizar esto, y es así que obligamos a un maestro-tierra que sabíamos era experto, el mejor en metal-control; a que forjara dos dagas "tanto" y una espada katana, utilizando las fuerzas de la naturaleza y sus elementos para ello. Luego de mucho esfuerzo, que casi le cuesta la vida lo logró, resultando dichas armas mucho más poderosas de lo que mi sensei esperaba, y sólo yo tuve la habilidad y la fuerza, tanto física como espiritual, para dominar y manejar esas armas. Pero, cuando me comunicaron mi misión, comencé a preguntarme el por qué de tanta molestia y trabajo para terminar con la vida del Avatar. Entonces comprendí el alcance de la ambición del Señor del Fuego, y el miedo que siente en su corazón por ser vencido. Incluso supe que llegó a sacrificar parte de su propia familia, en aras de sus ansias de poder.

En este punto, los chicos bajaron la guardia, y Zuko cerró los ojos, atormentado por ese recuerdo mientras Zen continuaba hablando.

— Fue entonces que cuestioné por vez primera a mi sensei, y confirmé lo que sospechaba. Él estaba corroído también por la ambición, y la promesa de poder del Señor del Fuego. Me dijo que si no obedecía me mataría, y entonces pensé en un plan, que requería que por el momento me callara. Fui a escondidas a ver al maestro-tierra, y lo ayudé a escapar a cambio de que me entregara las armas como estuvieran. Él aceptó, y me sorprendió ver que ya las tenía listas, y pude comprobar su fuerza al enfrentarme a mi sensei con ellas, pues descubrió mis planes.

— ¿Y qué sucedió? — preguntó Katara con algo de miedo — ¿L-lo mataste?

— No. Él me venció. Aún no era muy diestro manejando esas poderosas armas, y él lo sabía. Me exigió entregarle las armas a cambio de mi vida, pero me negué a dárselas, y dijo que él sería entonces quien acabaría con el Avatar. Me llevó ante el Señor del Fuego para que decidiera mi suerte, y en cuanto lo tuve enfrente le arrebaté las armas a mi maestro, iniciando la lucha. Ozai me apuntó con sus relámpagos, pero fui muy rápido y le dio a mi sensei, pero extrañamente no murió de inmediato. Ozai aprovechó y escapó, y yo atendí a mi sensei, pero era tarde, estaba moribundo. Aún así, me rogó que lo redimiera, que corrigiera los errores que su ambición provocara, y que si algún día hallaba al Avatar le prestara la ayuda que mi corazón creyera correcta. Es por eso que estoy arrepentido de haberme vuelto asesino, y creo que esto que les pediré es la mejor manera de ayudarles en su lucha.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — preguntó Sokka.

Zen calló por un momento, y arrodillándose frente a todos desenvainó su katana y se las ofreció, e inclinando la cabeza les rogó a todos.

— Por favor, mátenme.

— ¡¿Quéee, que dices, estás loco?! — dijo Toph saltando por la sorpresa.

— ¿Pe- pero, p-por qué? — atinó a preguntar Aang.

— Si deja de existir quien pueda manejar o enseñar a manejar esta espada y sus dagas, el destino que quieren alcanzar no correrá más peligro que ahora mismo. Por favor, mátenme.

Los amigos solo miraban a Zen, pero no se atrevían a moverse de su lugar, mucho menos a tomar la espada del samurai. Luego de un pesado silencio, Katara habló.

— No Zen. Te agradecemos todo lo que tu hermano y tú nos enseñaron, pero no podemos asesinarte así nada más. Eso nos volvería gente de la peor calaña, y eso es una debilidad que busca el Señor del Fuego para acabarnos. Siempre que sea posible, evitaremos lastimar a alguien, por muy malo que fuere.

El guerrero escuchó con atención, para luego envainar la espada y dirigirse a todos.

— Entiendo. Ojalá y me perdonen, yo no quise llegar a hacer esto.

No bien terminó de hablar, se abalanzó sobre Toph con una increíble velocidad, y usándola como escudo humano, le puso el filo de una de sus dagas en el cuello.

— ¡Voy a tener que matarlos uno por uno! ¡No tiene caso que continúen adelante, pensando así tienen la batalla perdida!

Los chicos se aprestaron para pelear, pero Katara se impuso deteniéndolos.

— ¡Alto chicos, nadie haga nada! Todo es mentira, ¿O no Zen?

Zen la miró. Estaba sorprendido, pero no mostró en su rostro emoción alguna. Toph estaba aterrada, pero no se movió, mientras el guerrero sentía en sus venas las mil formas que sabía dar muerte. Pero no hizo nada.

— Sabes que puedo matarla, Katara.

— Sí, lo sé — contestó la morena —. Pero también sé que no lo harás, por una sencilla razón. La amas Zen, tú amas a Toph.

El samurai no podía creerlo, pero Katara sabía la verdad. ¿Cómo lo supo? ¿Cómo lo averiguó, si Toph aún no le contaba nada?

— Tú quieres que acabemos con tu vida — prosiguió Katara —, porque no puedes o no quieres aceptar que ella podría rechazarte. Tu código de honor no te permite secuestrarla ni obligarla a nada, así que prefieres morir a ser deshonrado, ¿verdad?

— Sí… y no — dijo el guerrero —. Pero continúa, me gustaría saber…

— ¿Cómo lo supe? Bueno, en realidad fue gracias a ti. Tú nos enseñaste a escuchar, a observar, a aprender del enemigo. Te observé mucho Zen, y noté cómo te comportabas con ella, digamos "ligeramente" diferente que con los demás. Nunca dejaste de llamarla "niña bonita", Y hace rato te escuché hablando con Garg. Escuché a Toph levantarse, y creo que ella también oyó su conversación, pero no estaba segura de a quién te referías, pero yo sí. Admítelo, la amas Zen.

Mientras Katara hablaba, Toph pensaba que, si hubiera podido ver, se hubiera percatado de todo esto. Fue entonces que Zen la liberó y ella corrió con sus amigos. Entonces Zen tomó la palabra.

— Bravo Katara. Aprendiste muy bien. Y tienes razón en… casi todo. Solo que sacaste conclusiones muy rápido, y te faltó analizar un detalle. Yo he sido forjado como un asesino, un proscrito, y no puedo escapar de eso. Todo aquel que esté a mi lado correrá la misma suerte que yo, y no puedo permitir que gente inocente sea presa, martirizada o muerta por mi causa, porque sólo yo soy quien debe pagar por mis crímenes. Esa niña bonita no merece tener a su lado a un parásito como yo…

— ¡Hey! — intervino Toph de pronto — ¿E- eso quiere d-decir que… e-el único hombre que ha-hasta ahora se interesa p-por mí… prefiere morir a estar c-conmigo…?

Sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo, Toph salió corriendo con el llanto en los ojos. Zen intentó seguirla, pero los chicos se lo impidieron, y sólo Katara fue tras ella.

— ¡Tú no vas a ninguna parte! — le gritó Sokka — Ya le has hecho mucho daño a nuestra amiga, y no te vamos a perdonar.

Zen no dijo nada, pero se preparó para luchar. En el fondo deseaba no tener que matarlos.

Katara iba ya cerca de la laguna, la cual pasó de largo gritándole a su amiga. No se dio cuenta de un ligero gorgoteo que salía de las tranquilas aguas, y siguió su camino hacia el bosquecillo. Cuando se fue, Toph pudo sacar la cabeza del agua, pues era ella la que producía el gorgoteo, al esconderse dentro del lago siguiendo la técnica que Zen les enseñara. Al ir saliendo del agua hizo rodar una piedra que movió otras más del fondo, alertando de la presencia de la maestra-tierra a muchos habitantes de la laguna, que se dirigieron hacia ella con muy malas intenciones.

Entretanto, la pelea en el campamento iba tomando matices peligrosos. Zen sólo se defendía, pero los demás buscaban someterlo a toda costa, y Sokka era el más furioso.

— ¡Vas a pagar por lastimar a Toph! — gritaba el moreno enardecido por la ira.

— ¡Nunca quise lastimarla, ni a ninguno de ustedes! — contestaba Zen — ¡Entiéndelo guerrero, no puedo dejar que los maten así como así, por eso les enseñé a defenderse!

Sokka no lo escuchaba. El chico sólo quería verlo sufrir, igual que él había hecho con Toph. Por fin, tras un ataque sorpresa, Sokka logró desarmar y someter a Zen, acorralándolo contra su espada.

— Muy bien "guerrero invencible" — le dijo Sokka triunfante —. Ríndete de una vez, de todas formas vas a tener tu castigo.

— ¿En serio? — contestó el samurai — ¿Y qué van a hacer, matarme? Si es así, estoy listo cuando quieran.

Aang y Zuko se miraron indecisos, y luego miraron a Sokka, que no le quitaba la espada de encima a Zen. Éste había cerrado los ojos, preparándose para morir, cuando de repente se escuchó el grito de una voz femenina muy familiar.

— ¡Es Toph! — gritó Aang, echando a correr en dirección del grito. Zuko empezó a seguirlo, pero se detuvo a mirar a Sokka y a Zen. El moreno no decidía qué hacer, ya miraba a donde provenía el grito, ya miraba al guerrero que esperaba su suerte.

— ¿Y bien guerrero, qué eliges? ¿Tus amigos o tu venganza?

Sokka cerró los ojos con fuerza, y crispando los puños tomó su decisión. Envainando su espada echó a correr tras Zuko, dejando en el piso al guerrero. Éste se dijo para sí "bien hecho guerrero", antes de levantarse, recuperar su katana y seguir a los demás.

Katara seguía en el bosquecillo cuando escuchó el grito de su amiga. Pensando lo peor, corrió a auxiliarla, sin percatarse que una enorme figura se movía entre las sombras de los árboles, e iba tras ella.

Mientras, Toph había logrado salir del agua tan rápidamente como pudo, e intentaba detener el ataque de muchas ranas-lagarto que salían del agua y comenzaban a rodearla por todos lados. Ella no dejaba de arrojar piedras a diestra y siniestra, repeliendo los ataques de las ranas, pero eran tantas que no podía determinar exactamente cuántas la atacaban. Por eso no se dio cuenta de que dos de las ranas más grandes se preparaban a saltarle encima, mas en el momento en que lo hicieron, una enorme sombra salió de entre las copas de los árboles del bosquecillo, y alcanzó a atrapar a las ranas para arrojarlas lejos dentro de la laguna.

Se trataba de Garg, que la había escuchado gritar mientras cazaba, y había corrido en su ayuda, detectando de lejos el olor de las ranas-lagarto supo de inmediato el peligro en que Toph estaba. Mientras comenzaba a aplastar ranas, tomó a Toph en una de sus manos, y sin más la arrojó por los aires hacia el principio del bosquecillo, yendo a caer en la copa del árbol más frondoso, que amortiguó su caída. En eso, Katara iba ya saliendo del bosque, y vio llegar a Toph hasta el árbol. Usando agua-control, creó un tentáculo con el que bajó a su amiga, y de inmediato ésta le informó de la situación.

Cuando ambas chicas llegaron a la orilla de la laguna para auxiliar al gigante, la lucha entre él y las ranas-lagarto se había trasladado al agua, y Garg se esforzaba por sacarse de encima a un gran número de ranas, las cuales pretendían hundirlo y ya casi lo conseguían. Katara se aprestaba a ayudarle metiéndose al agua, pero una voz la detuvo en seco.

— ¡Katara, no! ¡No lo hagas! — le gritó Zen, que se había adelantado un poco a los chicos. Éstos llegaron un minuto después y escucharon al guerrero.

— Las ranas-lagarto tienen una saliva muy venenosa, si los muerden morirán sin remedio. Déjenmelo a mí, por favor.

Tras dudar un momento aceptaron que Zen actuara. Era evidente que conocía mejor que ellos a esos animales, y como lo imaginaban, ya tenía un plan.

— Iré a por mi hermano. Cuando lo saque, la niña bonita inclinará la tierra de tal forma que ruede lejos de la orilla mientras Zuko y Aang nos secan con aire calentado. En cuanto estemos fuera, tú Katara congelarás la superficie de la laguna, las ranas que quedan no podrán salir, y morirán ahogadas. Guerrero Sokka, tú mantendrás a raya a cualquier rana que se nos escape.

Si esperar respuesta, el samurái se envolvió en sus ropas y se arrojó al agua. Luego de un rato, la superficie dejó de burbujear, y los chicos imaginaron lo peor. Mientras esperaban, cada uno reflexionaba acerca del extraño proceder del samurái, puesto que primero los amenazaba de muerte, y ahora requería su ayuda para salvar la vida de su hermano. Por fin, las aguas se agitaron, y un bulto enorme emergió bruscamente rodando hasta la orilla, de donde Toph lo hizo continuar rodando tal y como Zen se lo pidiera.

Detrás del gigante, emergió otro bulto más pequeño, un envoltorio de tela rasgada y mordida, pero milagrosamente sin una mancha de sangre. Zen había arrebatado a su hermano de las ranas, quienes lo habían mordido bastante, pero no le arrancaron ningún trozo de su carne. El guerrero se quitó lo que quedaba de sus ropas y fue a con su hermano, tratando de reanimarlo, pero nada de lo que hizo logró que el gigante respondiera. Entonces, Zen se acercó a los demás.

— Chicos, sé que no lo merezco y está bien si se niegan. ¿Podrían cuidar de mi hermano unos minutos? Iré al bosque a buscar unas plantas especiales para tratar de curarlo. No tardaré, ¿Sí?

— Yo iré contigo — se ofreció Sokka —. Ya que no hice casi nada para sacarlo, al menos déjame ayudarte a curarlo.

Ahora fue Zen el sorprendido por el ofrecimiento, mas sin embargo aceptó de inmediato. Ambos se internaron pronto en el bosquecillo, dejando a los demás en la orilla de la laguna.

— Bueno — dijo Zuko rompiendo el silencio —, supongo que no estaría mal hacer un poco de fuego. Hay que mantenerlo caliente por si sigue vivo.

— Sí, tienes razón — convino Aang —. Vamos iremos a traer un poco de leña. No tardaremos chicas.

— Está bien Aang — asintió Katara al ver que Toph no contestaba —. Pero por favor, no tarden.

En cuanto se fueron, Katara quiso decirle algo a su amiga, pero Toph estalló en llanto de repente.

— ¡POR QUÉEEE KATARAAA, POR QUÉEEE! — repetía sin parar de llorar — E-él me salvó la v-vida, por qué tenía que pasarle esto… ¡Por quéeee!

Katara hizo un gran esfuerzo, pero logró calmar a su amiga. Tras controlarse un poco, Toph hizo crecer la tierra bajo el gigante en forma de una cama y, sin saber muy bien cómo, logró que creciera hierba bajo su cuerpo, haciendo un mullido colchón de hierba. Mientras, Katara había comenzado a tratar de curar las heridas mayores con agua-control, y algunas comenzaban a sanar.

En eso estaban cuando Aang y Zuko regresaron, pero fue cuando encendieron la fogata que se percataron que no sería suficiente para que el enorme cuerpo de Garg se mantuviera caliente. Entonces, A zuko se le ocurrió una idea, y concentrándose bien logró crear otro pequeño sol, esta vez del tamaño de un puño, el cual les dio a todos un agradable calor. Toph estaba a la expectativa, esperando que alguno le dijera que el gigante estaba reaccionando, pero no fue así.

Por fin, Zen y Sokka regresaron, y el guerrero miró asombrado los esfuerzos hechos por todos para ayudar a su hermano. Sin decir palabra, se unió a Katara en la curación de las heridas, colocando en la piel del gigante hojas de las plantas que Sokka y él habían recolectado.

— Chicos — les dijo de repente —, eh… gracias, por todo. Creo que es momento de que vayan a su campamento a descansar. Yo me quedaré aquí, si no tienen inconveniente.

Los cinco se miraron en silencio, y Sokka habló por todos.

— No Zen, te ayudaremos. Nos turnaremos para continuar curando y cuidando a Garg, así podrás comer y descansar también.

Zen se sorprendió ante el ofrecimiento, y su primer impulso fue negarse, pero le insistieron tanto que terminó accediendo, con la condición de que pasaría la noche a solas con su hermano. Los demás aceptaron, y así pasaron lo que quedaba del día, curando y cuidando al grandulón Garg, como Toph lo llamaba. Al llegar la noche, Zen llamó a todos para hablarles.

— Ante todo, gracias por lo que hicieron por mi hermano y por mí. Perdónenme por la rudeza con que los traté algunas veces, yo también me equivoco. Y tú, niña bonita, espero que algún día me perdones por haber provocado el amargo disgusto que desató todo esto y que te puso en peligro. Ahora, quisiera quedarme a solas con él, por favor.

Los chicos comprendieron su pesar, y se retiraban ya en silencio, pero Toph se quedó un poco más.

— Oye — le dijo al oído —, avísanos lo que pase, ¿sí? Sea lo que sea, estaremos contigo.

— Lo prometo niña bonita. Ve a descansar.

— Sí, claro. Ah, y otra cosa… Te perdono Zen.

El samurái sonrió, y ambos chicos se despidieron. Zen se vistió para pasar la noche en vela al lado de su hermano, junto a la fogata que se mantenía ardiendo. Ya en el campamento, todos dormían con excepción de Toph, que estaba preocupada y confusa. Nunca se imaginó serle atractiva a nadie, y menos a un chico como Zen, y se preguntaba cómo sería físicamente, si era guapo y si se vería gallardo como un caballero. Con estos pensamientos, lentamente le ganó el sueño y se quedó dormida.


	8. El mejor Regalo, Volver a Verte

8. El mejor regalo, volver a verte

A la mañana siguiente, .a todos los despertó el delicioso aroma de comida recién cocinada. Arreglándose rápidamente, salieron hacia donde estaba la fogata, y se llevaron una sorpresa mayúscula al ver todo tipo de viandas cocinadas y servidas magníficamente. Había pescados, carnes, arroz, legumbres y té caliente y frío.

Agregado a todo esto, vieron que el responsable era el mismo Zen, quien vigilaba en el fuego una especie de caja metálica, de la que salía el conocido aroma de panecillos recién horneados. El samurai los recibió muy sonriente, aunque todos notaron que se veía diferente, pues ahora lucía un parche negro donde solía verse su ojo en blanco y usaba ropa elegante.

— ¡Ah, bien, se levantaron, buen día tengan jóvenes maestros! — les dijo el samurái, en un tono extrañamente alegre —. Espero sean de su agrado estas pequeñeces que les he preparado, para agradecerles lo que hicieron por Garg y por su humilde servidor. Ahora coman, y disfrútenlo.

— Eh… Gracias Zen — dijo Katara, algo cohibida —, pero dinos cómo está Garg, o qué pasó con él.

— Por favor, coman algo primero — insistió Zen —. No me desairen, les contaré todo lo que quieran al terminar el desayuno.

Katara iba a insistir, pero vio que Sokka y Toph ya estaban prácticamente devorando la comida, así que se encogió de hombros y se sentó a comer.

Casi terminaban, cuando Zen se levantó para hablarles.

— Maestros, les he traído algo que estoy seguro les servirá en sus propósitos, y quizá en su vida futura. Por favor, acepten estos humildes regalos de nuestra parte, son de corazón para ustedes.

— Oh Zen — dijo Katara conmovida —, no era necesario que te desprendieras de tus pertenencias por nosotros…

— No importa —contestó el guerrero —, me las devolverán cuando el veneno en la comida actúe…

Todos hicieron cara de sorpresa, e iban a arrojar la comida con asco, pero escucharon a Zen riéndose y se detuvieron.

— Es broma, cayeron… Je, je, je…

— ¡Zen, eres un…u-un…Ash! — dijo Toph, sin encontrar la palabra exacta.

— Lo siento — se disculpó el guerrero —. Quería saber qué se siente ser como tú Sokka.

— Oh vaya — dijo el aludido —. Parece que sí dejo huella a donde voy…

— ¡Presumido! — le gritaron todos, mientras Aang y Katara lo mojaban para "bajarle los humos".

— Bueno, hablemos en serio — interrumpió Zen acercándose a Katara —. Esto es para ti maestra-agua, porque eres capaz de dar hasta tu propia alma por el bienestar de los demás, y eres una mujer justa hasta con los injustos. Esto te servirá para mirar más allá de los corazones, úsalo sabiamente, honorable maestra Katara.

— Gracias — contestó aturdida por el discurso, y deshaciendo el envoltorio vio que se trataba de un hermoso espejo de mano, con marco labrado y pintado del color del agua. Parecía un espejo normal, pero la morena se fijó que su luna ondeaba levemente, asemejándose al agua en calma.

— E-es hermoso Zen, lo guardaré siempre.

— Lo sé. Espero que pronto descubras que no sólo es lo que se ve. Ahora, esto es para ti joven Avatar, maestro-aire. Por ser sociable y desear el mantener unidas a todas las personas, sean de la nación, reino, tribu o región que fueren. Con esto podrás comunicar tu mensaje, y te aseguro que todos lo comprenderán, honorable maestro Aang.

— Gracias, muchas gracias maestro Zen — dijo Aang agradecido, y vio que su obsequio era una especie de flauta labrada en un material parecido al marfil. De inmediato se la llevó a los labios y tocó algunas notas.

— Aang, sí que eres todo un artista — dijo Sokka sarcástico, callando cuando Zen se dirigió a él.

— Esto es para ti guerrero Sokka — le dijo entregándole dos paquetitos alargados y curvos —. Las mereces por ser valeroso, arrojado y, principalmente, por saber elegir sabiamente entre la vida y la muerte. Ojalá y sean de tu agrado, maestro Sokka.

— Hombre, pues muchas gracias — dijo Sokka, pavoneándose de emoción por ser llamado "maestro". Al abrir sus paquetes, la emoción lo envolvió por completo, pues se trataban de las dos dagas "tanto" del samurái, casi idénticas a la katana que portaba, pero de menor tamaño y enfundadas en sus respectivas vainas, Sokka casi lloraba de la emoción.

— Para usted maestro-fuego — le dijo Zen a Zuko —. Me ha dado la impresión de que encontró el camino hacia el destino que desea, pero deberá sacudirse aún muchas dudas y malos sentimientos de su alma para que pueda andar por él. Espero sinceramente que este obsequio le ayude como lo hizo conmigo, y que pronto vuelva a ser todo un príncipe, honorable maestro Zuko.

Le entregó entonces un paquetito de forma cuadrada, y al abrirlo vio que se trataba de un pequeño farol labrado, atravesado por una cinta de cuero para llevarlo al cuello. No muy convencido de para qué le serviría, Zuko agradeció el regalo, y se lo colgó del cuello, mas he aquí que de inmediato el farolillo se encendió, y un punto muy luminoso comenzó a brillar dentro. Zuko estaba asombrado.

— Me alegra que le haya gustado, joven príncipe — dijo Zen satisfecho, mirando sonreír a Zuko. Mientras todo esto pasaba, Toph estaba ansiosa por saber qué eran los obsequios de los otros, ya que ninguno mencionaba qué había recibido. En eso estaba cuando sintió a Zen acercarse, y sin saber por qué se puso nerviosa.

— Esto es para ti, niña bonita — le dijo dulcemente, poniéndole algo que se sentía duro y redondo en la mano —, éste ha sido para mí el más valioso tesoro, pero sé que lo apreciarás mucho. Te agradezco todo.

— Gracias Zen — dijo Toph, tratando de controlarse. Al principio creyó que su regalo era una simple piedra, pero se extrañó al no poder cambiarla de forma, y la sentía demasiado lisa y perfecta. Le dolió que no le dirigiera palabras bonitas o de aliento como a los demás, y refunfuñaba su suerte cuando Katara se le acercó.

— ¿Puedo ver tu regalo Toph? — le preguntó a su amiga, y ésta le entregó la esferita.

— ¡Oh Toph! — exclamó la morena — ¡Es bellísima, y tiene algo escrito, seguramente es un mensaje para ti!

— ¿Eh, en serio? — dijo Toph sorprendida — ¡¿Qué es, que dice Katara?!

— Dice "mirada de luz" ¿Significa algo para ti?

— Pues… no lo sé — contestó Toph extrañada —. Tal vez lo averiguaré pronto.

Mientras las chicas dialogaban, Zen sonreía, y miraba a los otros descubriendo los mensajes que llevaban los otros regalos. Katara llegó a la conclusión de que lo que Toph había tomado por una piedra era en realidad una hermosa y perfecta perla, de un tamaño singularmente grande, tanto como para servir de sustituto del ojo perdido de Zen. A insistencia de Toph, buscó y encontró un mensaje labrado en su espejo, que decía" alma que fluye". El farolillo de Zuko decía "equilibrio interior", las dagas de Sokka decían "valor guerrero" y la flauta de Aang decía "voz de todo".

— Bueno maestros — dijo Zen llamando su atención —. Si me acompañan, les mostraré algo que disipará sus dudas, pero les advierto, tal vez no sea agradable.

Sin saber muy bien por qué, todos los siguieron. Iban caminando por el sendero que a Katara se le hizo muy familiar, y cayó en cuenta de que era por donde Zen había horadado la tierra días antes. En donde se había removido la tierra seca, ahora había muchas matas a punto de florecer. Al fin, se detuvieron ante un gran matorral, que Zen abrió para dejarles el paso libre. Todos se llevaron una grata sorpresa, al ver ahí sentado, cubierto por su enorme y raro abrigo y tratando de entrar en calor ante una gran fogata, al gigante Garg. Tosía un poco, tenía la nariz roja y el semblante somnoliento, pero estaba vivo.

Katara, Toph y Aang corrieron a abrazarlo, Sokka Zuko y Zen los siguieron sonrientes. Garg también se puso feliz, y abrió sus enormes brazos para recibirlos.

— Amigos — dijo Zen —, está bien que lo abracen, sólo tengan cuidado porque…

La advertencia llegó tarde. Garg jaló aire, y dio tremendo estornudo que fue a darle de lleno a Sokka, quedando empapado.

— ¡Aaagghhh, asqueroso! — gritó Sokka, pero en el fondo estaba feliz de que el gigante estuviera bien. Luego de reírse mucho, Katara lo limpió con su poder, mientras Toph no dejaba de abrazar a Garg, estaba a punto de llorar de alegría.

— Oye Zen — le dijo Zuko — ¿Cómo es que…?

— ¿Está bien? — completó Zen — Bueno, al retirarse ustedes anoche volví a revisar a Garg, y concluí que el veneno de las ranas-lagarto lo había invadido por completo, y que no había ya más nada qué hacer. Iba ya a preparar todo para disponer de su cuerpo, pero de repente comenzó a querer despertar, e hizo algo que hasta a mí me sorprendió. Luego, terminamos de pasar la noche, y antes del amanecer se me ocurrió ir a por ustedes, y ofrecerles el desayuno antes de traerlos aquí. Todo indica que el secarlo tan rápido le provocó el resfriado que ven, pero gracias a eso su cuerpo combatió mejor el veneno. Es muy poco y muy humilde lo que he podido darles en agradecimiento a la alegría que han traído a mi corazón.

— ¿Un regalo? — dijo Aang acercándose a la conversación — ¿De qué regalo hablas Zen?

— Hermano — le dijo a Garg, que cargaba a Katara y a Toph en sus brazos —, muéstrales tu regalo a nuestros amigos, por favor.

El gigante obedeció, y tomando aire abrió la boca muy grande, para que todos lo oyeran.

— TOOOOPHH... — dijo con claridad, con voz muy grave y ronca por el resfriado mientras miraba a la maestra-tierra con atención — TOOOOOPHHH…

A cada palabra, los amigos se alegraban cada vez más, y Toph no pudo controlarse y lloró de felicidad.

— ¡Garg, que bueno, puedes hablar! ¡dilo, di mi nombre de nuevo, yo soy Toph, soy Toph!

— ¡Muy bien grandote, felicidades! — le dijo Aang, y el gigante lo miró.

— AAAANNNGGG… — LE CONTESTÓ Garg señalándolo.

— ¡Que alegría! — dijo Katara — Ahora sí nos vamos a entender mucho mejor, ¿verdad Garg?

— K…KAT…KAAA-TAAA-RAAAA — dijo el gigante, con algún trabajo. La morena volvió a sonreír.

— Bien, bien amigote — le dijo Sokka —. En adelante serás más elocuente que cuando nos enseñabas, pero tendrás que decir algo muy interesante para impresionarme, ¿oíste?

— ¿SOOO…SOOO…KKAAA? — dijo el gigante, poniendo cara de no haber entendido nada, mientras los demás reían. A Sokka le gustó escucharle decir su nombre.

— Garg— dijo Zuko —, qué bueno que pudimos ayudarte. Por favor, sigue aprendiendo para que un día nos cuentes tu historia.

— ZZUUKOOO… MMMAAJJSSTAAADD… — intentó decirle el gigante, haciendo una leve reverencia, que Zuko correspondió. Luego, Garg volvió a abrazar a Toph, y no dejaba de repetir su nombre, que era el que mejor le salía.

— Ja, ja, ya amigo, no te canses o te dará por toser — le dijo Toph entre risas.

— Te está dando las gracias niña bonita — le dijo Zen —. Es gracias a ti que puede hablar.

Todos se sorprendieron mucho ante la declaración de Zen. Luego de reírse un poco, el samurái explicó.

—¿Recuerdan que les dije que Garg había hecho algo sorprendente? Bueno, pues cuando comenzaba a despertarse me acerqué a él, y cuando me vio de inmediato dijo claramente tu nombre Toph, y luego empezó a estornudar. Le dí a beber mucha agua y los estornudos se calmaron, luego se pudo sentar y empezó a decirme los nombres de todos, como queriendo saber dónde estaban, sobre todo Toph. Le dije que durmiera, y que por la mañana los traería a verlo. Pero por lo que veo me ganó la partida, pues lo dejé dormido y ahora está bien despierto. Bueno, creo que le traeré algo de comer mientras estén…

— ¡De ninguna manera! — lo interrumpió Sokka —. Ahora nos vas a permitir que te devolvamos la atención del desayuno. Ven conmigo Aang, nos vamos de pesca. Zuko, ve a ver si puedes cazar algo, ¿sí?

Los aludidos se sorprendieron, pero igual emprendieron la marcha entusiasmados. Regresaron en muy poco tiempo con buena comida, y las chicas habían encontrado fruta y agua fresca, y todo fue dispuesto para Garg. El gigante comió y bebió todo, sin dejar de repetir los nombres de sus nuevos amigos, con los que él y Zen pasaron una maravillosa mañana de diversión. Pero finalmente, llegó la hora de las despedidas.

— Bueno amigos — dijo Zen a los demás —, tristemente, ha llegado la hora de tomar nuestros caminos. Me disgusta decirlo, pero es necesario, pues tanto ustedes como nosotros debemos seguir la búsqueda del destino que nos corresponde, ya los espíritus decidirán si cruzan nuestros caminos otra vez. Alcancen su destino maestros, con la misma fortaleza y pasión con las que aprendieron de este humilde servidor.

— ¿Zen, podemos preguntar cuál es el destino que buscan? — se atrevió a preguntar Aang.

— Es como un sueño maestro Aang — dijo el samurai —. Sencillamente queremos una vida tranquila, sé que seguramente será una vida muy solitaria, pero no importa puesto que nos tenemos mi hermano y yo. Somos ya una familia, y… Bueno… Si tal vez encontrásemos amor, pues… no sé…

Zen calló un momento, perdido en sus pensamientos, pero regresó a la realidad mientras los dema´s lo miraban.

— Pero por ahora, el destino inmediato que tengo que encontrar, es buscar y evitar que cualquiera que pueda amenazarles en su misión desista de sus propósitos. Ignoro si Ozai ha podido encontrar a otros como yo, y quizá me busquen para matarme y quitarme esta espada, que usaría sin duda para eliminarlos a ustedes. Mi deber será cuidar que eso no ocurra, aunque me vaya la vida en ello.

Todos comprendieron los motivos de Zen para quedarse, aparte de continuar cuidando a su hermano para que se recuperara bien para viajar. Aunque Toph lo entendía, se sentía extrañamente triste por su partida. Por eso, cuando ya se retiraban a su propio campamento, se quedó un poco más con el guerrero.

— Esteeee… oye Zen — le dijo con algo de timidez, cosa rara en ella — ¿Pue-puedo preguntarte algo?

— Sí niña bonita, lo que quieras — le dijo Zen con sinceridad.

— Pueesss… — titubeó Toph sintiendo que los colores se le subían a la cara — Yo… yo quería saber si… si, ¿de verdad sientes algo… por-por… mí?

La voz de Toph se iba como apagando con cada palabra, hasta que sintió que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta. El samurai sonrió, y tomando las manos de la maestra-tierra le dijo muy de cerca.

— Niña bonita, digo la verdad cuando te digo que jamás había sentido nada por nadie o hacia nadie, con excepción del cariño que le tengo a mi hermano. Yo pasé por entrenamientos durísimos, con el objeto de no sentir nada, y poder matar sin remordimiento ni piedad. Pero, aquel día en que te ví por vez primera, fue como magia, tuve muchas emociones encontradas, estaba confundido y no sabía qué pensar. Hasta que decidí ya no pensar, y ya ves, encontré que estoy enamorado de ti sinceramente, y creo que así como ahora eres una chica increíble y bonita, pronto serás una mujer maravillosa

Toph escuchaba con atención, mientras trataba de controlar las lágrimas en sus ojos.

— Mi honor de samurai no me permite por ahora llevarte conmigo, pues te pondría en riesgo a cada paso que dieras a mi lado, pero no por eso dejo de sentir deseos de hacerlo… Pero pronto volveré a verte, y trataré de reconquistar tu corazón como debe hacerse, como un caballero y no un proscrito. Ahora me queda sólo agradecerles a ti y a tus amigos el que me hayan enseñado a inspirar vida, y dejar de sembrar muerte. Mis respetos y mi corazón son tuyos, honorable maestra Toph.

Al terminar de hablar, Zen Se inclinó haciendo una reverencia, tocando con su frente las manos de Toph y arrodillarse frente a ella. Por el tacto ella sabía qué hacía el guerrero, y se iba sonrojando cada vez más.

— Zen, yo… no sé qué decir — comenzó a decir Toph emocionada —. Yo nunca había sentido cosas así, y la verdad no sé qué siento, pero espero poder decírtelo el día que nos volvamos a encontrar. Porque así va a pasar, ¿verdad?

— Por supuesto niña — dijo el guerrero levantándose —, claro que volveremos a vernos. Solo espero no defraudarte cuando veas cómo soy en persona.

— Zen no te burles, sabes bien que no puedo verte ni a ti ni a nadie.

— Lo sé niña bonita, pero pronto tú me entenderás. Sólo te pido que nunca te separes del regalo que te he dado, ya pronto sabrás por qué. Y Toph, pase lo que pase con nosotros, te aseguro que siempre contarás conmigo, mi niña bonita.

Zen estaba tan cerca de la cara de Toph cuando dijo esto, que ella se puso sumamente nerviosa y ruborizada. Estuvo a punto de colocar sus labios para recibir un beso, que sintió finalmente en su mejilla.

Ya en el campamento, Toph jugueteaba con su perla entre los dedos, pensando en qué podría ser tan especial en ella, aparte de su peculiar tamaño. Katara se acercó a ella, y charlaron un rato sobre lo que Zen le había dicho.

— Ya me esperaba algo así Toph — le dijo Katara —. Zen es un chico extraño, me parece que acaba de encontrarse con sus verdaderos sentimientos, y los sacó a flote cuando te conoció.

— ¿Tú crees Katara? — contestó Toph — ¿Crees que Zen sea sincero, que debiera darle… una oportunidad?

— Amiga, eso solamente lo sabe tu corazón. Aunque, ciertamente tuvo muchas consideraciones contigo, mira que hasta te dejó una pista de lo que significa tu obsequio, y nosotros no sabemos nada de los nuestros. Mira aquí traigo mi espejo, y ni siquiera me imagino por qué dice "alma que fluye". Pero bueno, Zen quiere que lo recordemos, como seguramente él nos recordará. Ay, cómo me gustaría saber si Garg está bien…

No había terminado de hablar, cuando vio que la luna del espejo se licuaba, apareciendo la imagen del gigante, que aparecía sonriendo con su nariz colorada, mientras estornudaba. Katara se maravilló ante el prodigio, y cuando quiso poner un dedo sobre la imagen ésta desapareció. Se lo dijo a Toph, y ella sintió vivos deseos de poder ver tal prodigio. Le pidió a Katara que le prestara el espejo, para tocar y sentir al menos la belleza del labrado del marco, pero al tomarlo rozó los dedos de la maestra-agua, y por un pequeño instante, en su mente se vio a sí misma recibiendo el espejo de manos de Katara. No le dijo nada a su amiga, creyendo que había sido solamente su imaginación.

Estaban distraídas con eso, cuando los chicos se acercaron a ellas corriendo, muy contentos.

— ¡Katara, Toph! — gritaba Aang contentísimo — ¡Miren, descubrí qué es lo que puede hacer mi flauta! Escuchen y vean.

Aang tocó una tonadilla simple, pero bastó para su propósito. De inmediato, muchas aves canoras llegaron a posarse en sus hombros, brazos y cabeza, y se quedaron quietas sin casi moverse. El poder de la flauta era el de lograr comunicarse con todo ser viviente e influir en su carácter.

— Eso no es nada — dijo Zuko — Mira esto Aang.

Zuko creó una bola de fuego y amenazó con arrojarla sobre el Avatar, y al instante el puntito luninoso de su farolillo cambió a una llamarada que le quemaba, pero cuando lanzó la bola fuera del alcance de cualquiera, volvió a cambiar quedándose como un pequeño sol, que emanaba un calor agradable y un brillo que no lastimaba. El farolillo tenía la virtud de hacerle distinguir a su dueño si obraba bien o mal, y así lograr equilibrar su conducta.

— Me alegro por todos — dijo Sokka con tristeza, luego que Katara les demostrara el poder de su espejo —. Yo aún no sé si mis dagas son tan especiales como sus regalos.

Al decir esto clavó una de las dagas en la tierra, y se le quedó mirando. Katara trató de consolarle.

— Ánimo hermano, quizá solamente depende de tu habilidad su poder. Mira te la daré para… ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? Sokka, no puedo… no puedo sacar tu daga de la tierra.

— Déjame a mí — dijo Toph, e intentó sacarla con su poder sin lograrlo. Aang y Zuko también fracasaron, pero cuando Sokka lo intentó, la daga salió tan fácilmente como había entrado.

— ¡Ya sé! — gritó Toph de pronto — Zen dijo algo sobre su espada, que solamente servía a un amo. Quizá las dagas funcionan igual, y solo te obedecen a tí Sokka.

— ¡Naaa, eso es ridículo! — dijo Sokka incrédulo — Sería tanto como para que yo les diga, "dagas, clávense en ese árbol cuando las arroje así", y me hicieran caso…

Sokka arrojó las dagas sin fijarse, y las armas obedecieron su orden, yendo a clavarse en donde el guerrero les dijo. Todos se sorprendieron ante el prodigio.

— Sólo falto yo — dijo Toph — pero seré paciente, como Zen dijo. Quizá mi perla se revele sola.

Más tarde, cuando ya volaban sobre el bosquecillo, comenzó a caer una ligera llovizna, cuyas nubes fueron disipadas por Aang. Casi de inmediato les comenzó a llegar el aroma del perfume de flores silvestres, y Katara se asomó para ver si provenía del suelo, llevándose una muy grata sorpresa.

— ¡ Miren, miren todos, es un mensaje de Zen! — les gritó sonriendo, a lo que todos menos Toph se asomaron a mirar hacia abajo. En el suelo florecían miles de arbustos florales, y al ir abriéndose las flores se iba escribiendo un mensaje, que decía "Suerte Honorables Maestros". Katara volteó contenta, peor al ver a Toph triste por no poder mirar el bello espectáculo fue a consolarla, mientras los chicos regresaban a sus puestos.

— Ánimo amiga — le dijo Katara —. Al menos, Zen te envía el perfume tan maravilloso de todas esas flores.

— Sí, claro — contestó Toph con tristeza —, pero de verdad quisiera poder verlas, aunque fuera un instante nada más.

— Ay Toph — dijo Katara tomando sus manos —, cómo quisiera poder ayudarte.

Lo que no sabía Katara, era que Toph tenía en su mente ahora mismo la imagen de ella misma, como si Katara la estuviese mirando. La imagen desapareció en cuanto Katara la soltó, y entonces Toph comprendió.

— Katara — le dijo a su amiga —. Sé que va a sonar extraño pero, ¿tomarías mis manos otra vez, por favor?

— Claro amiga — contestó ella solícita.

— Katara, ¿me estás mirando a la cara?

— Sí Toph, ¿por qué?

— ¿De qué color son mis ojos?

— ¿Eh? Pues, son verdes claro, muy grandes y bonitos.

— Gracias amiga. ¿Podrías asomarte a ver las flores de nuevo conmigo?

— Sí Toph, pero no entiendo…

Ambas chicas volvieron a asomarse, y Katara seguía sin entender.

— Son muy bellas, ¿verdad? — comentó Toph, aspirando el aroma que aún perduraba.

— Sí, son muy boni… — dijo Katara, cayendo en cuenta de lo que pasaba — ¡Toph, tú puedes… puedes…!

— ¡Puedo ver amiga, puedo ver! — dijo Toph con lágrimas de felicidad — ¡No sé cómo, pero Zen lo hizo, me hizo poder ver!

— ¡Toph, tu perla! ¡Está brillando!

— ¡Eso es! Ése es el poder de mi perla Katara, hace que pueda ver a través de los ojos de los demás. Ahora mismo veo a través de los tuyos, mientras me tocas con tus manos…

— ¡Pero qué escándalo se traen allá atrás! — les gritó de pronto Sokka — Hasta parece que tienen una fiesta.

— No Sokka, es que… — iba a contestar Katara, pero Toph la interrumpió.

— Me decía lo bonitas que son las flores Sokka, nada más.

— Ah bueno — dijo el moreno —. Ahora, dejen que me concentre en mis mapas, ¿quieren?

Sokka volvió a su lugar, y las chicas decidieron mantener el secreto por el momento. Ya llegaría el día en que les diera una sorpresa.

— Oye Katara — le dijo Toph —. Tu hermano no está tan mal… pero ese peinado…

CONTINUARÁ EN "EL LADRÓN SIN NOMBRE"


End file.
